Code Geass: Another Door
by Pyrasius The King of Rejects
Summary: 5 years after R2 Lelouch and C.C have been living on an orange farm in peace and now a man connected to the order has ignited another war and its up to Lelouch Suzaku and everyone else to stop this insanity. Lelouch X C.C. X Kallen M for future LEMONS * Officially of hiatus and alive again as of 8/17/2012*
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, this is your lord and master Pyrasius, The king of Rejects speaking. I have not written seriously in a few years and with writing like any skill, if you don't do it enough you get worse at it. Like a knife without an edge, the potential is still there but it needs to be sharpened out. So with that in mind this story may not be all that great but I've given it my best effort and I will continue to in every following chapter. If you want me to write more please tell me I'll probably do it anyway but your motivation will help me to get focused, work harder, and not procrastinate. If you dislike my work I only ask that you tell me why constructively you know don't just rages give me realistic things to improve on. Finally as usual Code Geass is not mine(but Kallen totally is) and I hope you enjoy my fictional continuation of it.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**(scene change)**

The zero requiem was completed, and in that moment the code Lelouch stole from his father activated just as planned. As he lie there playing dead Lelouch watched through barely open eyes as everything he had worked for finally began to unfold. "_Even if it is only a temporary solution_ _at last there will be peace" _he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness. As the crowd exploded and all of the prisoners were freed Suzaku carried his best friend away and reunited him with C.C.

"C.C., take him far away to somewhere quiet and don't let him involve himself in these things anymore after sacrificing so much he deserves to live happily in the peace he helped us to create."

"And what about you Suzaku Kururugi? He might have given you geass but do you actually believe that you can replace him as zero so easily?"

"No I don't but it is my responsibility to try, this is my burden to bare now."

"Ahhh your ridiculous sense of honor still manages to amuse me" C.C sighed with the usual hint of amusement, but then a more serious look colored her face as she spoke "farewell Suzaku Kururugi."

"Goodbye C.C." said Suzaku truly believing this would be the last time he ever saw the two of them.

**And so Suzaku continued this way into a state brooding self-torcher and Lelouch has gone off to be a cart driver for an orange plantation.**

As Lelouch and C.C. were returning from selling a season's worth of their oranges C.C. lay lazily in the back, thoughtful about the past.

"I said that geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude humph I think maybe that's not quite correct, right Lelouch?" C.C mused

This brought a smile to the king's face "Well now that neither of us can die I suppose that I've been condemned to life with you, forever" he said jokingly

"Don't say it like it's such a bad thing." She chided with mock sadness

"Well even if you can be annoying I do admittedly enjoy the mutual benefits of our predicament." He said with a smirk

"Oh yes im sure this is so much better than ruling the world."

"You knew from the start that wasn't going to last."

"Yes yes but I still miss that palace they served such fine pizza."

"Well this life is still nice enough for me you really are too easily attached to things." Chuckling a little about the pizza reference

*sigh* "I guess you'll never change"

**(At the plantation)**

As they rode back in Jeremiah approached to greet them

"Welcome back my lord, I take it we made another successful sale?"

"you do know it's no longer necessary to call me that right Jeremiah?" Lelouch" but yes we made enough to continue to the next phase I guess, catch"

Lelouch threw a bag of money towards him

"very good I have finally located the man you have been searching for he is waiting for you inside"

"then let us not keep him waiting any longer, come on Catherine(name I decided to give C.C.)"

They began their approach towards the small house that was now C.C. and his home. Inside a man was waiting he had white hair and orange eyes and was wearing tattered robes that showed that he traveled frequently and was shifting around uncomfortably in his chair.

"you, are you the one they call Ember?" Lelouch began questioningly

"I am" he said quietly

"and can you truly lead us to the archives?" C.C. spoke up

"if you have the proper scriptures I can"

"very good than I guess it won't be long before we can began preparations, Jeremiah see this man to one of the guest shacks and give him copies of the scriptures we recovered "

"at once my lord" he responded and led Ember through the fields of orange trees

"_I wonder if he will ever stop calling me that, well it is kind of nice I guess"_

"so why are we doing this if the zero requiem was successfully complete" C.C. interrupted his thought

"Simple the zero requiem was only one part of the plan, a reset button so to speak but evil will always exist in the hearts of men and there will be a time in the future when Suzaku and the black knights can no longer fight it alone. So before that time comes I must regain my geass"

"well we can't do any of that right now so come to bed" C.C said with a slightly seductive tone

"I don't think that will be a problem for at least a week" Lelouch remarked as he closed the bed room door

**(the next day)**

When Lelouch finally awoke he dressed himself and went to check on Ember. As soon as he opened the door to Embers room he saw the scriptures and texts of the order he had recovered spread out everywhere with him at the center

"you work quickly" he commented

"yes yes quickly in your eyes but this is only the beginning"

"As long as you are able to produce results nothing else really matters, how long do you think this will take you"

"eight to ten days, pretty quick for finding a lost archive of a dead religion don't you think?"

"well I can't argue there" Lelouch couldn't help but show a small smile_ "especially because I killed that religion"_ he then continued "I'll just leave you to your work then" and headed back to his house _"ten days, ten days and I will receive my geass once again"_

**(Traveling to the archives 9 days later)**

"Hey Lelouch how do you know we can trust this guy he's giving me the creeps?" asked one of the members of Lelouch's local expedition team

"he has no reason to betray us and I am keeping an eye on him well be fine we just need to find the codex spread out and search for it everybody"

Everyone quickly dispersed in different directions leaving only Lelouch and Ember

"shall we search for it too Ember?" asked Lelouch knowing he would most likely lead him directly to it

"yes of cores" he said and began leading Lelouch through the maze of marble"

They searched in silence for a while until C.C. caught up

*Yawn* "Lelouch do you even know what you're searching for"

"the holy codex of geass" Ember spoke up in his usual quiet raspy way "the tome which contains all knowledge pertaining to geass including the only method for a code bearer such as yourself to regain the power of the king"

"yes that is correct now tell me how did you know about my code"

"I once attained the ability to sense geass users and code bearers as well as the nature in which the geass manifests to some degree, this ability has faded over time to some degree but I still know a code bearer when im in the presence of one"

"I see, are we near"

"yes the room should be just beyond that wall"

Lelouch opened his bag and began placing explosives around the wall

"C.C. go get the others back together we should be done here soon"

"As you wish"

She hurried off back towards the exit

"stand back from the wall Ember" he said preparing the detonator and firing once they were at a safe distance but then Ember pushed Lelouch into the explosion the explosion and shrapnel from the wall temporarily disabled him, leaving him at Ember's mercy. Ember walked into the room It was empty except for a single book on a pedestal in the center of the room

"I've found it at long last the holy codex of geass with this my dreams will be realized" Ember cackled manically picking up the book and searching through the pages franticly "ah yes here it is!" he cheered slinking over to Lelouch who could see a geass insignia on the open page "I'm going to use your blood to activate this seal now Lelouch and then the power of the king will be mine" he taunted dipping his fingers into one of Lelouch's wounds and smearing it on the paper which began to glow and then before long his eye was also glowing with the power of geass

"NO THAT POWER WAS TO BE MINE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Lelouch shouted enraged

"I really must thank you Lelouch without your scriptures I never would have found this place now SUFFER" he screeched grabbing Lelouch by the forearm and testing his geass for the first time.

"ARRRRRRRGHHH!" he screamed as immeasurable pain shot through his whole left arm.

"YOU BASTARD ILL NEVER LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS"

"This is only my first move there is still much work left to do, I have no need for you anymore."

Ember dropped his arm back to the ground leaving him on a pile of burning rubble.

**(Meanwhile in Russia) **

The black knights were in their first losing battle in a long time as Suzaku's growing depression and hate drove him to throw himself into more and more dangerous situations his current one, attempting to fight an uprising singlehandedly with an inferior frame. Its not like the black knights couldn't win the battle if he did fall but that loss would be intolerable. it was in this battle, as Ember was betraying Lelouch across the world that his geass activated for the first time.

"_is there even a point to all this"_

He thought while defending against an enemy slash harken

"_I cant continue to be zero im not him like him"_

Another enemy took advantage of his distraction and destroyed one of his arms

"_no but even so I must live"_

His resolve came just barely in time with his geass activating for the first time as his cockpit was crushed. Geass is the power of the king and a king is the ultimate commander, because Suzaku wanted more than anything to protect lives his geass manifested in the form of regeneration of himself and anything he touches literally commanding life and death.

"so this is my geass, fine I will use this as my sword to destroy evil!" he shouted extending his power into the shattered remains of his knightmare using it as an extension of his body he cut through the forces in his way with ease dragging himself back to his allies "EVERYONE ELSE ATTACK" he called out still getting the hang of this new power shaping blades out of the metal with his mind. Everyone quickly sprang into action crushing the rebellious faction in a matter moments. The black knights now have another great power, a power that they will desperately need to survive events that lie in the not so distant future. "I think… I think I may have found hope yet, thank you Lelouch."

**And now we will look five years into the future to the start of the next great conflict **

BANG BANG BANG

"Lelouch come back to bed"

BANG BANG BANG

"Lelouch stop ignoring me" C.C whined

BANG BANG BANG

"LELOUCH!"

"Catherine?" Lelouch called a hint on annoyance tainting his calm

"what are you doing"

"the time is almost here as I said before the world was reset not cleansed but I am dead to the world so if im going to do anything to stop ember I'll definitely need a new mask, hence all the banging."

"well its nowhere near as well made as your last one but I suppose it will do are we going to see Suzaku again?"

"Yes we will need his help along with the rest of the black knights, im also curious to see what his geass developed into we didn't really stick around long enough to find out."

"no I don't suppose we did, and what about Kallen? you must be dying to see your little queen again."

"I don't believe she will be there anymore and if she is she probably hates me still it would be nice to see her one more time if I can" Lelouch mused

C.C. swept up behind him and put her arms over his shoulders "well when are we leaving"

"dawn, we have to get in position before Ember strikes"

Then Jeremiah entered the room, "My lord your ship awaits"

"thank you Jeremiah, you have always been very helpful to me. Ready C.C.?"

"As I'll ever be"

"then let's set off, the black knights are currently based out of japan, makes sense Suzaku was always so sentimental"

**(In Tokyo)**

They traveled to Tokyo near the black knights HQ hiding within Embers ranks who was subsequently hiding within the black knights ranks " I feel old remembering when 7th generation knightmares were the strongest thing ever"

"well I was around before they were invented so I got over that feeling long ago" C.C. teased adjusting herself on his lap

"knock it off Catherine I have to focus on the-" he was cut off by a transmission on the radio

"This is your lord Ember I command you attack, destroy the black knights and bring zero to me"

"who does he think he is giving orders like that agh whatever C.C. let's get to work"

"right"

**(Meanwhile In zeros quarters)**

BOOM , CRASH

"What was that" Suzaku wondered a bit startled

The coms turned on

"Zero were under attack we need you on the front lines"

"under attack by who"

"our own forces augh!"

Static

"I am your enemy you may call me Ember and if you have any honor you will come out and fight me zero I'll be waiting" he taunted but before Suzaku could respond the broadcast was cut off

Suzaku put his mask back on and boarded his knightmare

**(Outside)**

Suzaku activated his mic and spoke into it"alright ember I'm here now come out and fight me"

Ember stood surrounded nearby atop a pile of burning rubble and broken knightmares Lelouch and had succeeded in defeating his main forces but left him for Suzaku "im right here zero and while I appreciate you coming to face me so boldly my forces were defeated a much sooner than I expected so I wolnt be able to fight you today that would be suicide"

"I don't care if you want to fight me or not I will kill you" Suzaku roared charging in towards the other frame while firing but it suddenly exploded "damn it was a decoy" Suzaku muttered ashamed that he fell for such a simple ploy.

**(inside the black knights headquarters)**

Lelouch knocked out another guard, "_good _e_ven without my geass I can still be useful but it does feel kind of strange breaking into what was once my own base"_ he thought while moving down the corroders until he reached zeros quarters which had a single dial pad for security now what would Suzaku have made the password… A U R T H E R he tried, no um ok L A N C E L OT…eh ok E U P H Y…ding _"as sentimental as ever now just to wait for him" _Lelouch entered and hid near the back of the room and waited.

**A few minutes later**

Suzaku enters his quarters and removes his mask "what is going on here" he said to himself "would you like me to tell you, old friend" Lelouch called walking out of the shadows ad removing his makeshift mask.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku exclaimed surprised

"It's good to see you again Suzaku"

"Where have you been all this time"

"on an orange farm the size of Australia"

"very funny"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow

"Wait your serious"

"Yes and there will be much time for us to talk about our lives these past five years but for now there is one more enemy we must obliterate"

"right you said you could tell me who he was"

"yes, one of the last people alive with knowledge of the geass order, possibly an old member I contracted him to help translate some materials I had found in order to regain my power"

"Lelouch I can't believe you, why would you want geass back"

"in case anything like this happened again as greedy as it may sound I need an edge besides my immortality"

"ok ok go on"

"yes anyway, he betrayed me and took the power of geass for himself 5 years ago and I've been tracking his all this time, waiting for him to make a move so I could put him I check but he was prepared for me"

"so now we have another potential war on our hands"

"yes and yet you dont sound to terribly upset about that"

"I am it's just that im happy to see you again so I guess the war thing hasn't sunk in yet"

"yeah I know what you mean"

"where is C.C."

"Catherine's around here somewhere"

"still as tenacious as ever"

"you know it"

"oh and another thing I'll need to interview all of your high ranking officials individually sometime soon, the fact remains that someone let Ember in and I want to clear the people closest to you quickly as possible"

"right and what should I tell them about you"

"say that im your brother Chimanako(Blood shot eyes)"

"I see your sense of humor is still intact"

"yes well…" he was caught off by Kallen coming over the coms unit"

"Kozuki reporting in zero may I enter?"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch a little panicked Lelouch nodded at him and motioned for him to go ahead. They both put on their masks

"you may enter" Suzaku said opening the door

Kallen entered shocked to see someone else in the room already who was also wearing a mask

"Zero who is this"

"my brother Chimanako he will be helping us defeat this new adversary, obey his orders as if they are my own"

Kallen looked at zero in disbelief for a moment but conceded "as you wish"

"now I assume you have a reason for being here?"

"yes we examined the knightmares and were able to salvage some weapons which may prove to be usefull in our own systems if we could figure out how to combine them properly"

"what kind of weapons?"

"the kinds that make that nutty professor laugh like a maniac and then lock himself in his lab with them" Kallen said slightly frustrated with the genius knightmare designer

"well light of recent events this will be of great use I suppose" Suzaku responded holding back a little laughter of his own at the image Kallen had put in his head

The tv on the wall flickered on and a unfamiliar broadcast came in

"Zero this was but a small taste of the power I have under my control and i will show no hesitation in using it now In this moment I declare war upon you and your entire organization, farewell zero I look forward to crushing you"

With that the broad cast cut off

"That man is why im here" Lelouch said his disgust distinguishable even in such a strongly modulated voice

"Kallen assemble the head of every division and the UFN i will need to speak with them to prepare for the coming battle"

Zero nodded at her

"alright although I don't know why we're listening to I trust zero"

"yes you always were unswervingly loyal" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Lelouch said franticly _"shit I didn't mean to say that out loud" _"we still have a long way to go let's get started."

Ok that's chapter one everybody I kind of dogged around the action scenes this time because I was never very good at them and I need to work on that so that once I actually have some action it will be don't right. Now as I said earlier I really need to get my writing back in shape before this story can get really good but I gave this my best effort and that's all I can do so please review it and tell me what you think.

Your lord and master Pyrasius, The king of Rejects


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank everybody who read and review chapter one I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Second I don't have a beta reader yet but I am looking for one so if anybody is interested let me know. Third I would like to note that when I uploaded this story felt the need to fuck up my spacing by combining some words together and randomly italicize letters ect. I tired my best to fix it but I may have missed some of the errors here and there also i wanted to have more space between the bolded scene change parts and the actual body of the story but every time i added those extra spaces and clicked save, the site reverted them. Finally I obviously don't own Code Geass sunrise does.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**(screen change and small authors notes)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Near the black knights HQ)<strong>

Suzaku was walking into the damp alleyway a few blocks away from his base to retrieve Lelouch's knightmare and C.C. "It's not here now what" he said into his communicator "look up" Lelouch told him from the other end. Suzaku looked and sure enough a modestly damaged knightmare dangling from the roof. "Lelouch you're getting lazy this thing could have fallen off and hurt somebody" he criticized while hurriedly climbing up the buildings fire escape to remove the hazard "I was in a hurry and you know Catherine wouldn't have let anyone get hurt, besides I couldn't just waltz into your office in a knightmare" He joked "agreed, hey how do I get this open-" he was cut off by C.C. opening the hatch

"nice to see you again Suzaku" she greeted with a faint smile

"Yeah I guess" he responded a little off guard "I didn't think I would see you again either"

"hey Lelouch isn't it dangerous having her here what if the wrong people see her like Ohgi or Kallen?" he said speaking into the communicator again as they made their way back to the ground

"I already thought of that, can you arrange transport for her to New Pendragon"

"yeah I should be able to arrange that " Suzaku said curiosity hinted in his voice

"good just get her to the city and the rest should go smoothly"

"you're not going to tell me where she will be staying?" he asked

"oh I thought you would have already figured that out, dont you remember that secret section of the palace you lived in when you were 'dead'"

"oh yeah, I remember…"

What he remembered most about that time was the moment he killed his best friend, after all that's not the kind of thing people forget easily.

**(we are now entering a flashback being experienced by Suzaku C.C. and Lelouch at the same time but hey this is anime its normal for people to think the same thing at the same time without knowing it right)**

It was cold that morning, as if the universe itself knew what was about to happen and adjusted nature itself to mock him yes the morning was cold as death. That was the last thought crossing his mind before Lelouch's transport came into view and when it did his body and mind were not in sync. As he ran towards his target dodging bullets his mind was playing a different track _"I can't do this I should be running the other way"_ but his emotional pain didn't stop his body as he jumped off of Jeremiah he caught a glimpse of his face through the corner of his eye _"why is he smiling at me we don't even know this will work, why am I even going along with this plan its suicide literally Lelouch could just be trying to take the easy way out without worrying us" _he frantically searched for an excuse his body would listen to but his heart knew what was right and it was already too late as he had just plunged the sword into Lelouch's heart and he felt it in his own as well. Lelouch raised his arm placing his hand on Suzaku's mask staining it with his own blood and with some of his last remaining energy forged a contract with him

"The punishment for what you have done shall be this then...you will live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi; you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life in benefit of the world for eternity."

"_This Geass I do solemnly accept" _he declared in his mind with tears now running down his face

Then in one swift motion removed his sword from Lelouch's body allowing him to fall down to Nunnally and stood receiving the unwanted praise of everyone watching for a while before snatching up Lelouch's body and dashing off to hand him over to C.C. at the church

**(some time later at the church C.C. POV)**

After Suzaku left she carried him to a bed in a back room and undressed him to examine his wounds "so much damage" she murmured while cleaning the chest puncture "I think I finally understand why you did this for me back then, Lelouch you idiot have you cared for me all this time?" she asked not expecting an response "well it's going to take you days to recover from this hmm I wonder if it would be safe to order pizza" she wondered out loud with a little excitement opening the phone book only to find a note in place of the P section written in Lelouch's hand writing _"Catherine don't order pizza there are ingredients in the kitchen make it yourself PS I will call you that forever and I'll learn to say it right, I love you" _"damn it Lelouch how can you be so annoying and so sweet at the same time" she complained to nobody "well I guess I better get to work then" she resolved wandering out of the room "rest my black king" she said softly closing the door

**(Three days later Lelouch's POV)**

When Lelouch opened the eyes of his newly immortal body for the first time he saw his white witch C.C. looking down at him, the first thing he felt was her hand stroking his hair, he even breathed in her sent, he was now in every way dedicated to her and from the looks of things she felt the same for him. They remained this way for a moment before he decided to break the silence

"So Catherine, am I the love you waited 200 years for? Do you still wish to die?"

"you fool" she said sweetly "It wasn't love I have been searching for but I am glad to have found it I will never wish to die again" she said in such a way that it sounded like an eternal promise but then again in a way that's exactly what it was

They would have gone on but Lelouch noticed Jeremiah sitting in the back corner of the room "how long has he been there" Lelouch tilted his head in Jeremiahs direction" two and a half days" C.C. responded _"is that's so" _he thought "Jeremiah will we be heading off soon?" he asked remembering the land they had set aside "yes my lord as soon as you are ready" "very well, leave us and prepare transport" Lelouch ordered _"I'll have to get used to not doing that so much now that my geass is gone"_ he remembered "oh and after you do that could you go to the Ashford Academy and set off some fireworks for me?" he asked with a thoughtful expression adorning his face "yes my lord" he confirmed leaving the room

"How long do you think that will take him?" C.C. asked

"Maybe an hour or so since he'll be trying to be discreet and all, why do you ask?" Lelouch inquired

"I want to see how much Immortality has improved you endurance" she replied seductively sliding into the bed with him

**(Back to Suzaku and C.C. also, I'll keep making references like that for now until I feel my skill is re-established enough to write a real lemon )**

Suzaku and C.C. had just arrived at her transport to New Pendragon and were about to part ways again

"Hey C.C. I've been meaning to ask you, why does Lelouch call you Catherine?"

"Because that is my name" she said as if it should be obvious

"oh cool I'll call you that too then"

"NO" she snapped "only Lelouch is allowed to call me that no exceptions"

"ok whatever you say" Suzaku said defensively as she entered her transport and it took off_ "geez talking to her is like walking through a minefield, no its worse I'd rather walk through the field, I'll never understand what Lelouch sees in her, well I better get back to HQ"_

**(Inside the UFN consulate about an hour later)**

The two masked leaders, Zero and Chimanako followed by an ever cautious Kallen through the busy halls of the counsel building to their meeting .

"Kallen do you have any update for me" Zero asked

"Only one, Lloyd is still locked in his lab which has put the rest of R&D department on hiatus"

"I'll deal with them later do you have any other business here?"

"Um not exactly to be honest I still don't trust your friend here" she said with the slightest bit of venom in her words

"Very well than please continue to accompany us to the meeting we won't be here long" Zero invited going along with her overly cautious attitude and throwing open the door to the council chamber dramatically for the others to enter

"_this is a crucial moment"_ Lelouch thought gazing around the room recognizing all the people he wished he didn't have to talk to _"Ohgi, Kaguya, Todo, Xingke, Schneizel wait what is he doing here? Could he be a stand in for Nunnally? That doesn't matter they all still hate me. __They don't know that im me, stop being so damn self-conscious"_ he mentally corrected himself

"Zero why was this emergency meeting called and who is this you have brought with you" Kaguya asked

"I promise this will only take a few moments of your time, the counsel has been called together today because only hours ago the Black Knights were under attack by a formidable adversary calling himself Ember and this is Chimanako my brother he is here to assist me in defeating Ember"

"so fight him I don't understand why a council meeting is needed" Todo said tiredly

"You under estimate your opponent, carful Todo that could be the death of you. There two reasons actually" Lelouch began in a powerful regal voice "first because I need to know that I will have your complete and total cooperation in defeating this adversary and second, because the attack came from within which means somebody let them in so in time I'll need to interrogate all of you." Lelouch paused for a moment letting everything sink in before he gave his final comment "speaking of which I think I'll start with you Todo meet me in the Black Knights detention Center"

"_This should be interesting"_ he thought walking out of the council room

"_Who does this guy think he is"_ Kallen thought while the meeting continued

"Zero do you have anything else to add" Ohgi asked

"Only that I think you should heed his word and pledge your support, of cores that is up to the vote"

Xingke spoke for the first time "I understand how you feel Zero however you can't expect us to give such support unconditionally, I suggest a probationary period of six months in which we will give him our support to an extent and allow him to prove himself worthy of our trust, can we all agree on this?"

All the members made various comments of agreement

"Then its settled, counsel Dismissed" Kaguya announced

"Kallen you still don't trust my brother do you" Zero asked her as they exited

"No I don't" she said trying to sound calm

"I didn't think so that's why I have decided to assign you to him for the time being" he informed her

"WHAT WHY" she said in shock

"I need everybody to trust each other and that's the only way I can see for you to learn to trust him"

"ok Zero when do I began"

"Tomorrow after he meets with Todo"

**(The next day at the Black Knights HQ, detention center)**

Lelouch was waiting patiently in interrogation room one, for Todo thinking through his plans _"I don't have any real reason to suspect Him but this should be an interesting distraction until I find someone who I'm actually suspicious of or perhaps I should just wait for embers next move hmm this is a tricky situation"_

His thought was interrupted by the door opening

"ah Todo I have been waiting please take a seat I assure you this won't take long" he instructed

When he was seated the questions began

"first where were you when the incident occurred"

"at home with my wife"

"_oh so that's why he didn't want to come to the council meeting"_

"do you have access maps and schematics of the Black Knights HQ"

"yes I do but they are all in my office, if you don't mind could I ask you a question?"

"go ahead"

"how much of a suspect am I in this matter"

"not much really I honestly just want to clear the highest ranking officials first"

"I understand, do you have any other questions for me"

"just one, does the word 'geass' mean anything to you?"

Todo was surprised by the question but kept his composure "if it does would that make me more suspicious?"

"yes slightly but lying would be more suspicious"

"in that case yes"

"Good your honesty pleases me that will be all I have other things to attend to today and I'm sure you do as well" he finished as the two of them exited the interrogation room and went their separate ways

"_that was unexpected but his actions do make sense…possibly too much sense it's as if I've worked with someone who thinks the same way as this Chimanako….that's it he reminds me of Lelouch…but that's impossible Lelouch is dead I had a front row seat to his execution…but then what other reason could he have for wearing a mask….no I can't be certain of anything this is all just speculation perhaps I should consult with Xingke maybe he will notice something in his interrogation" _Todo's thoughts wandered on as he returned to his schedule

**(Meanwhile Lelouch was about to exit the detention center)**

Kallen was waiting in the lobby and called out when she saw him exiting the interrogation section

"Chimanako over here"

"_What is my queen doing here" _he wondered to himself

"Yes Captain Kozuki what do you need?"

"Zero has assigned me to work with you today"

"_Well I'll have to remember to thank Suzaku for this later"_

"Is that so well then shall we go, I need to check on Earl Asplund"

"Last I heard he's still locked up in his lab"

"That's fine just take me there I don't quite know my way around the base yet"

"Very well, we should take the monorail"

"Lead the way"

**(on the monorail)**

There was a strange silence between the to, Kallen unsure what to say, if anything and Lelouch not wanting to accidentally give himself away he finally resolved to say something as they passed a familiar area of the city where he had given his first speech to her seven years ago

"look at it, Tokyo Japan what was once a feeble dominion of the Britannian empire is now the capital of the entire world and home to all the world's leaders it's an astounding metamorphosis caused by my brother alone and with the two of us working together an even greater change will come to the world so I assure you Kozuki, your mistrust of me is understandable but ultimately misplaced and I hope my actions can prove that to you"

"To be honest with you the trust I have in zero has hard earned he proved himself to me over and over and that is why I trust him and a part of me really wants to trust you but you haven't proven anything to me yet so I guess I'll just have to wait and see"

"I can work with that" he said with a faint smile under his mask

**(Outside Lloyd's lab)**

Lelouch and Kallen approached Lloyd's laboratory and saw a group of scientists around the door

"Has he said anything?" Lelouch asked

"only 'go away' we called Rakshata down here but she hasn't arrived yet"

"Well sorry I'm late now what was so important that I had to stop working and come here?" she asked approaching from behind and adjusting her pipe

"Rakshata is that you?" Lloyd called ecstatically from behind the door

"Earl of pudding? You seem to have locked out your minions"

"Oh finally someone with a brain come in" he said opening the door just long enough for her to enter before closing and locking it again and In moments a high pitched evil sounding cackle was heard from the other side of the door "exactly now do you see what I mean" Lloyd asked much to everyone else's confusion "yes it just might work, but Lloyd don't you think we should show them to it will go quicker with more hands" Rakshata inquired "alright alright let them in" shortly after he said that the door was opened and the science team followed by Lelouch and Kallen filed in

"ok Lloyd what's this big discovery?" Kallen asked a little skeptical

"a new kind of energy filler was powering there knightmares it's like nothing I've ever seen"

"what's so special about it?" Kallen asked still playing the skeptic

"put simply it never runs out" Rakshata chimed in

"can you make more?" Lelouch asked

"yes but that will take time glorious mass production will not be able to help us this time" Lloyd said with a somber feeling in his words

"what if we just focus on key units"

"it would still be a month or so to have them all outfitted with working units"

"well if you let us help it could be done quicker" one of the disgruntled scientists spoke up

"There is only one other person outside of Rakshata and myself who can be of any use here and I have absolutely no idea where she is" Lloyd said condescendingly

"I assume you're talking about Nina Einstein, ill have her tracked down for you" Lelouch said

"Thank you um I'm sorry I didn't get your name"

"Chimanako"

"ah well anyway please do find her soon now if you'll excuse us everybody except Rakshata and myself get out or your all fired" Lloyd threatened

Everyone filed out quickly

"Kallen I appreciate your company but I need to go speak with my brother in private so can return to you normal work for now and ill contact you when im done"

"Whatever" she said curtly walking away

"_well that's to be expected, she still dislikes me" _he thought smirking under his mask as he headed towards Suzaku's office

**(in Zeros Office)**

As soon as Lelouch was inside he removed his mask and Suzaku did the same so they could talk informally

"so Lelouch how did things go with Todo earlier"

"as expected, he's not suspicious"

"That's what I thought"

"Yes and speaking of earlier I appreciate you assigning Kallen to me"

"Yeah I thought you would enjoy that, but I assume you have another reason for coming here so what can I do for you"

"you will need to leave for 14 days, don't tell anyone who does not need to know"

"and where will I be going"

"to Kamine island, it's an area with a strong connection to the power of geass if you spend time there your geass power will grow stronger over time I think it's a good idea for you to spend a little time there to prepare for embers next attack"

"But Lelouch even if you can run things for me don't you think out troops will be discouraged by my sudden disappearance"

"Possibly but in this case it can't be helped we need you to be as strong as you can for the upcoming battles, also can you arrange to transfer Kallen Lloyd Rakshata and myself to the New Pendragon branch I have a bad feeling that Ember will attack Nunnally next and I intend to be there to protect her when that happens "

"sure Lelouch I'll take care of the arrangements"

"Well if that's all I have some other preparations to make" Lelouch said turning to the door

"Lelouch, it's really good to have you back" Suzaku said again fondly

"It's great to be back" Lelouch said putting his mask back on and exiting the room**(by the way his mask looks like Kabal's from Mortal Kombat except it covers his whole head)**

**(outside the door minutes ago)**

Schneizel had been in an adjacent office to zero's eavesdropping on Suzaku and Lelouch's conversation through the thin wall

"_So zero will be on Kamine Island for two weeks this is an excellent opportunity"_ he thought removing himself from the wall and taking out a cellphone

"Hello Ember…I have an update for you…yes a most opportune chance to strike has arisen"

**(12 days later on Kamine island)**

"_I have been living on Kamine Island for 12 days now and like Lelouch said my power is getting slightly stronger I can regenerate from wounds a bit faster_ _and things like that" _Suzaku thought while exploring another region of the island. Little did he know that on this day many things would change he would gain new hope and Lelouch would fight a fierce battle. _"I remember the first time I came to this island, right after Lelouch ordered me to live and one of the last times I saw" _his steps came to a halt when he saw the figure of a beautifulwoman dressed in white with long flowing pink hair "it it can't be E E Euphy?"

**(Black Knights, New Pendragon branch Kallen's POV)**

"_things have been changing a lot lately ever since Zero disappeared and Chimanako took charge and I trust him but I don't at the same time it feels strangely familiar no it feels like working for Lelouch…but Lelouch is dead that bastard died without ever telling me how he felt or if he felt anything at all arugh just thinking about it is so annoying" _Kallen was sucked out of her inner monologue by a voice coming through her communicator

"Captain Kozuki I have just received word that forces are amassing outside the city you are to lead a squadron of black knights to re-enforce the castle guards as that is there most likely objective, understood?"

"yes commander I understand Kozuki out"

"_well isn't this an interesting turn of events, Zero disappears and then then Ember prepares to attack this definitely supports the idea that his mole is one of the higher ranked officers I should interview Schneizel next or maybe Xingke he's not suspicious but he's most likely to support me even if I reveal my identity but to be sure I would need to speak with him in an isolated area….in any case I need to get to my command station and win this battle" _his thoughts trailed on as he made his way to the palaces upper levels

**(in the sky above new Pendragon and Lelouch's command room)**

Lelouch entered his command station; it was a large round room with a single seat in the center that looked something like a combination of a throne and a tactical computer with cables spreading through the room in a sort of web. When he sat down in it was revealed that the entire room was a highly advanced computer system utilizing a holographic map of the city which appeared around the throne; there was also a mask attached to the chair that interfaced the computers advanced systems directly into his brainstem this would make the command chair an life threatening risk to anyone else but for an immortal with a mind incredible as Lelouch's it is the ultimate weapon. As soon as the interface synchronized completely Lelouch's consensus was absorbed in a myriad of data _"activate system rolo" _he thought; this was a highly advanced AI program he had written based on the memories of his false little brother it was capable of realistically simulating the way Rolo thought and would respond to nearly every situation and could give sound tactical advice and criticism as well as mimicking his personality _"I guess I don't really have any room to call Suzaku sentimental anymore"_

"_it's good to see you again big brother, are we preparing to fight another battle?" _asked a holographic representation of Rolo

"_yes Rolo we are, have you connected to all the Black Knights systems and communications yet?" _he asked while entering calculations at an almost mindless rate

"_I'm linking in now we'll be prepared to fight momentarily"_

"Alright Q-1 are your units in position"

"yes Chimanako were transmitting data to your system now"

As she spoke markers for their units and all visible enemy units appeared on the map

"Lloyd how many units are equipped with FEF**(final energy fillers)**

"just the Guren and one advanced prototype unit based loosely on the Zangetsu"

"that's fine all units except Q-1 keep tight formation around the palace, Q-1 move freely and destroy all hostels, whoever is piloting that prototype keep close to the throne room and protect the emperors"

"Understood"

"_so the enemy forces are massing at our walls I'll admit you've impressed me Ember the sheer number of people you have managed to recruit is a testament to both your might and charisma, you are a worthy opponent but I am prepared for you Rolo connect me to the head contingency unit this battle will be underway in a moment, very well Ember if you're so confident make your move"_

**(Back on Kamine island)**

"yes Suzaku its really me" she said with a melodious voice

"but how can you be here… I watched you die"

"I don't know how I just appeared" she shrugged

He reached to embrace her but his hands fell through

"you're a-"

"ghost? Yes it seem to be something like that"

"_is it possible that Lelouch knew about this"_

"well regardless of how or why you're here now im glad you are, there could even be a way for me to bring you back into this world completely"

"Oh Suzaku im just happy we can be together again even if it is this way"

"_come to think of it my geass commands the flow of life is it possible that I did this, I was thinking of her right before I saw her…never mind that for now I should just enjoy the moment"_

"well in that case would you care to take a walk with me m'lady"

"of cores" she chimed as they walked off down the beach

**(back to the battle)  
><strong>

"DIEEEEEE" Kallen cried as she ripped through another enemy knightmare

"Q-1 you're doing well but fall back to the other units the west end is coming close to being overwhelmed back them up"

"Understood!" she called activating her radiant wave surger to blast away the enemy horde only for them to be replaced by even more

"_Damn it, no matter how many of them we destroy more keep coming…..I guess we have no choice Rolo activate the sky sanctuary "_

"_but brother it's not finished yet"_

"_we can still keep it operational long enough for us to win this battle do it now"_

"_yes brother"_

RUUUUMMBLEE

The earth shook as the palace slowly ascended from the ground to float above the rest of the city

"YES FLY MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION" he cheered _"im glad to have finally given Nunnally her childhood dream of a castle floating among the clouds"_

"_big brother the prototype!" _Rolo warned as he noticed it flying towards the throne room

"_R-1 what on earth are you doing"_

"_it's not me I've lost control AAAHHHHHH" _the pilot screamed as his knightmare exploded near the castle exposing the throne room

"I'll cover that opening wait what the hell" Kallen said as she noticed someone who looked like C.C. looking around outside which left her vulnerable and in that instant of shock one of her energy wings was damaged and then the Guren took a nose dive strait into the foundation of the castle where C.C. had been standing

"NOO NUNNALLY" Lelouch roared, seeing a unit approaching the opening in the throne room

"_Jeremiah move the contingency forces up now and attack Ember" _he thought into a private link

"_yes your majesty!, all forces attack" _he ordered and a large force of knightmares lead by a Siegfried unit rose from there hiding places and struck the enemy forces from below

"All Black Knights attack from above, crush them in-between" Lelouch ordered before standing up from the command chair, deactivating all systems except Rolo and the communications and rushed to the throne room not caring to put his mask back on _"I am confident that I can reveal myself to Nunnally at the very least, at most Kallen and maybe Xingke_.

The enemy knightmares trapped between both forces engaged them on all sides leaving the real battle inside the palace.

Ember exited his knightmare and began crossing the large open room towards Nunnally.

"So you are the emperors" he said in a voice filled with disgust

"and I assume your Ember?" Rolo asked before Nunnally could respond, walking in from the other end of the room."

"who are you boy?" asked Ember shifting his stride in his direction

"Rolo, Lamperouge"

SSSSHBLAMM

Explosion resounded through the room as Jeremiah destroyed the grounded Knightmare

"Worried? Your path of escape is cut off and your no match for me in combat I assure you" Rolo taunted as the distance between them was getting shorter

"I think you'll soon learn that it is I who have the upper hand here" Ember said activating his geass

"give me your best shot" Rolo continued now within arm's reach

"I'll soon change that smug attitude of yours" Ember challenged enraged grabbing the youth by the shoulder

"sorry to disappoint you but im an android so I can't feel pain" Rolo informed him smiling fully now

"You insolent little- argh"

Rolo showed no mercy beginning with swift kick into his ribs ending his would-be monologue then following up by crushing down into his left knee sending him to the floor "without your armies and your geass your completely useless how disgusting" he sneered taking out his knife and stabbing into his heart

"Good work Rolo but-" Lelouch congratulated stepping into the room

"Lelouch!" Nunnally called out joyfully running to him

"Nunnally! I've missed you so much" he declared scoping her into his arms

"I thought you were dead Lelouch you have to promise me you will never do that to me again"

"I promise but you can't act like you know me around anyone except Suzaku for now ok"

"alright" she agreed happily

after a few moments he put her down and returned to the current problem

"Rolo how do you have a body?"

"oh I had Lloyd make me an android body as soon as my systems were first activated in the city two weeks ago"

"he built an android in two weeks?" Lelouch asked incredulously

"why do you think there weren't more FEF's"

"oh well I guess I'll need to talk to him about that…Rolo you don't have geass do you?"

"as a matter of fact I do, it's really as simple as reverse engineering geass canceling technology, after that it's just a matter of morality"

"right and for Lloyd that's nonexistent"

"exactly"

**(several hours later)**

after the battle was finished Lelouch returned the Palace to the ground, put his mask back, and called the medical wing to hear what was discovered about Embers body and his followers.

"you see the problem is, there all the same person"

"I don't understand, what do you mean the same person"

"in basic terms clones"

"so it's more than likely that we didn't kill the real one and were back to square one great, contact me if you find out anything else out of the ordinary" he said ending the communication

"_well at least that explains why there were so many of them… well I guess it's about time I went to check on Catherine"_

"Master Lelouch we have a problem" Jeremiah said over the communicator

"what's the matter?"

"It's lady Kallen, Schneizel has just ordered her arrest"

**(in Xingke's Office)**

Todo entered Xingke's office having finally found the conviction to bring his suspicions to Xingke and enraged by Schnitzel's of Kallen arrest

"Xingke we need to talk, I never mentioned this to you before but I suspect that somehow Chimanako may be Lelouch"

"do you have any kind of evidence to support you"

"not really there's just this feeling and he mentioned Geass to me in my interrogation"

"Even if he is Lelouch would that really be a bad thing?"

"what are you saying you know what he did"

"yes and ever since he died I've been questioning his motives, if he is indeed alive that means he faked his death which could likely mean the five years of peace we have had were part of his elaborate design"

"still I need to know and you can't say this doesn't make you curious"

"well what do you expect me to do hmm?"

"All I ask is for you to keep this in mind when he gets around to interrogating you and let me know afterwards if you feel the same way I do"

"I'll consider it Todo but no promises, now if you have no other business here I-"

"as a matter of fact I do have something else to ask you, what do you intend to do about Kallen's incarceration?"

"for now nothing I want to see how it plays out"

"How can you just sit back and watch"

"relax Todo she has only been arrested now I know just as well as you that Kallen is innocent of whatever crime she has been charged with but if we act rashly and don't see this through than we won't be able to expose Schneizel and get him out of office like we have been wanting to for four whole years"

"Your right but It's hard for me to do nothing when im in a position of power I feel that its my responsibility to take action, perhaps I should take a few days to distance myself from this ordeal"

"it seems that would be prudent but we can talk more about this matter later we do both have family's waiting for us after all"

"yes I should return home or Nagisa will have my head" he joked

With that the two comrades parted ways with more questions in their minds than answers

**(Four days later Suzaku's POV)**

Suzaku had returned to very shocking news about the skirmish in New Pendragon and departed to speak with Lelouch about it and to tell him about Euphy

"_I still can't believe he had a float system built into the castle" _he thought as he walked across the 'ground' of the flying fortress over to the secret entrance to the castles underground facilities hidden in the garden. As soon as he entered the main chamber he was surprised to see through a hazy atmosphere of smoke Lelouch sitting atop a throne of pillows with C.C. laying all over him taking turns with a bong, the source of all the smoke along with some burning incense "what the hell is all this Chimanako's HQ or an Indian harem!"

"ha ha chill out Suzaku this is my home after all I think im entitled to enjoy it a bit"

"sure whatever its just really far from what I expected"

"Awe your just mad because you don't think well share" C.C. teased

"I would if there were a woman I trusted with my secret besides you and Nunnally" Lelouch said with another laugh

"well as a matter of fact there is, Euphy why don't you come out" _"this should get him to be serious"_

Euphenia walked through the door into view

"nice to see you again Lelouch it seems you're doing well" she greeted sweetly

"h h how ….where did she come from"

"I found her on Kamine Island, she's not fully here though just a spirit, I need a favor from you"

"what do you need me to do"

"only someone with a code can enter C's world I want you to take us there I think in there I could touch her and if I can touch her I should be able to regenerate her body"

"well depart soon it's just….i have some things to settle with my brother" he spat the word with disgust "after I take care of things here we can go back ok"

"sure" Suzaku agreed with a small smile

"Now until then relax enjoy your stay in a flying palace of peace, Jeremiah show them the rest of the place" he called and sure enough Jeremiah appeared from the shadows in another corner of the room

"_Lelouch may be a little…crazier now or maybe hes just enjoying immortality but he's still the same over the top person as before"_

"right this way Sir Kururugi" he said waving his arm towards another door"

"_everything seems to be going well, Rolo is protecting Nunnally I have a good excuse to interrogate Kallen now, Suzaku is back and we may even be able to bring Euphy back to life, I still need to check with Lloyd about the knightmare malfunctions and Schneizel has made a bold move but I only need to get a few more peaces and then this game can begin for real….."_

** TO BE **

** CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok just my closing note now, I feel that this chapter was better than chapter one and hopefully three will be even better than this which I will start on tomorrow please tell me what you think of the story in the review box if you have any praise, criticism, suggestionsrequests, ect. Let me know I love reading your reviews and they help motivate me to work harder on this story. Well that's all folks**

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Another Door chapter 3

**Hi fans welcome back for another exciting chapter first I would like to inform you that this is now a yaoi fic yaoi yaoi yaoi everywhere SuzakuXLelouch LelouchXRolo ect. And I'm totally fucking KIDDING. Actually welcome to the first chapter to feature a Lemon hopefully it is to your liking also thanks for all the feedback please continue tell me how I'm doing (especially on this chapter because Lemon is fairly new territory for me) I experimented a bit in general with this chapter but i still think it turned out ok. Now without further adieu enjoy the story,**

**Oh and I don't own code geass or much of anything besides this computer.**

* * *

><p><strong>(In Japan Todo's POV)<strong>

"_Britannia still isn't releasing any details on Kallen's arrest and Xingke and I are still no closer to finding out if Chimanako is really Lelouch, I have a bad feeling about this, Kallen what did you do…" _

**(In the underground sanctuary)**

It had been a few days since the skirmish in New Pendragon and in that time Lelouch had mostly stayed in the expansive underground levels of the castle until today, the day of Kallen's trial.

"Is it really that time already?" C.C. asked tiredly as Lelouch dressed in his Chimanako robes and picked up his mask

"Yes and I have a few more things to attend to today"

*yawn*"ok you go be the knight in shining armor I'm still tired from last night"

"I will and hopefully we'll have a new guest after today" he said kissing her on the forehead and exiting the room

"Lelouch can I talk to you a moment" Suzaku said approaching him in the hall

"yes of cores what do you need"

"I just want to know when you're planning to take us to C's world"

"soon Suzaku don't worry I'll keep my word there are a few thing I still need to clean up here before im comfortable having both of us leave the city at the same time, it is a significant risk you know"

"Yeah I know"

"Now if that's all you needed-"

"No that's not all, normally I would say this to a father but um oh never mind I'll talk to you about it later"

"Ok then, I'll be back later" he said putting his mask on and continuing to the Black Knights local base

**(Black Knights HQ New Pendragon Branch)**

Lelouch walked in to see Schneizel hanging up the phone with a familiar look on his face _"I know that look and if you're still under my geass you shouldn't be making it, I don't understand what's going on here"_

Schneizel noticed him shortly and approached

"good morning Chimanako are you here to continue your interrogation again? I must say your being strangely thorough in this matter"

"and to you to representative Schneizel, however I must disagree with you we are considering the possibility that Kallen Kozuki a war hero and lead member of our organization is a traitor. In such an investigation no stone can be left unturned, no question unasked."

"I suppose your right; shall I have her brought to the interrogation room?"

"Yes please do"

"Very well please wait in interrogation room two again" Schneizel said with a subtle hand motion

He simply nodded and walked to the room

**(In the interrogation room)**

Lelouch waited patiently for the guard to bring Kallen in, his mind in slight disarray

"_alright, I've been 'interrogating' her for days, right now I'm almost ninety present sure that things will work out as I have planned, the camera feed has already been replaced with a loop"_

"_But this still feels strange right? Maybe your just nerves" _the other part of his thought processes taunted

"_Nonsense, I am Lelouch Vi Britannia I don't get nerves so that can't be it" _

"_That's just your over confidence talking you have always had a weakness for her" _

"_well it's too late to worry about all that now because here she comes" _his inner voice ended dragging him back to realityas Kallen entered the room and sat down in the vacant seat. Lelouch waited for the guard to close the door before he unlocked her handcuffs

"Thanks Chimanako, I have to say I've really enjoyed talking to you these past days I feel like I've really gotten to know you"

"Yes I've enjoyed our talks as well so I hope this last day does not ruin all that"

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked, confusion touching her expression

"_Well here goes nothing" _he thought removing his mask

Kallen stared at him in shock for a moment which felt like an eternity before shock turned to anger and it all came crashing down.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LELOUCHHHHH!" she screamed in rage and shock delivering a swift kick to his chest, knocking him to the floor _"Well Suzaku did warn me about this" _he thought while falling

"I'm sorry" he muttered picking himself up and leaning against the wall

"What's that?" she said kicking him again

"I said I'm sorry, sorry that me being alive makes you so angry, I don't know what I was thinking" he said, the last part under his breath

"You know for someone so smart you can really be a huge idioit. I'm not angry that your alive I'm angry that you keep hiding things from me" she blurted out with tears forming in her eyes, her expression still stuck between annoyance and happiness

There was another immeasurable moment before he spoke again

"oh I see well in that case I've missed you quite terribly" he said in a cool velvety way, passionately embracing the beautiful, emotionally unstable woman before him being ever so careful not to incite her wrath again.

She remained silent but returned his embrace nuzzling into the immortals strong shoulder

Since she was still not talking he went on "I chose to reveal myself to you because I love you and hiding that from you while working with you has been nearly unbearable. Not being with you is one of the only things I truly regret about the black rebellion"

Those words of undying love moved her to speak again "I, I love you too, I have for a long time now. When you 'died' I tried to move on at first, I was with Gino for a little while but it just felt so wrong, like betrayal so I left him and the black knights all together. I came back to my position four years ago but through all that has happened I have always missed you not zero or that act you put on at school most of the time, the real you that you were with Nunnally and Suzaku and C.C. the only thing I wanted was for you to be that way with me more."

As her rant ran flat she looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at her gently, with tenderness, just like she wanted and soon he brought one hand up along her side softly caressing her shapely curves made more visible by her tight fitting pilot suit. His lecherous treatment caused her to let out a slight moan that started to grow with her desire, he continued by sensuously stroking up her throat lifting the redhead's chin and her lips and gassing into her eyes and she gassed back seeing all the love and desire built up in the last five years causing her cheeks to turn as bright as her hair and then slowly he moved closer into their first real kiss, not like that one time at the school but a kiss of true passion more loving than his eyes.

Overtaken by lust he pinned her to the wall and continued to probe and explore the insides of her warm mouth, feverishly dancing with her tong and delicate lips while his hands continued to tease and examine her body.

She started to tug at his robes but he moved her arms away gently as his self-control started to return

"No, not now"

"Why not now" she complained confused by the contradiction between his words and actions

"Do you really want our first time to be in an interrogation room?" he asked quizzically cutting back the simulation while stroking her jawline softly

"Um no I guess not" she said looking away and blushing a little more

"Don't worry you'll win the trial even if Suzaku and I have to force it" he said with a smile

"Yeah you two really can do anything together this should be child's play" she said smiling too

The two shaken up newly-lovers took a few minutes to straighten themselves up before Lelouch put her handcuffs back on and put his mask on

"I didn't know you were into S&M" she joked

"well I think there are many things you still don't know about me my Queen but I'm sure you'll learn all of them soon enough" he said before leaving

"_It's a good thing these rooms are sound proof, now I should still have time to yell at Lloyd about making Rolo into an android before the trial"_

**(In Lloyds Lab)**

"Chimanako how nice to see you" Lloyd greeted joyously

"Lloyd there's a problem we need to discuss"

"What's wrong?" he asked obliviously

"Well first of all why are you building androids when you should have been constructing and installing FEF's?" Lelouch asked sounding very irritated

"oh that well you see I received an emergency order sent straight from your personal computer so I thought that was more important and since you don't come to visit much I had no way of finding out you didn't ask for it until afterwards besides didn't that android save our princess from the FEF'S?" Lloyd ranted franticly

"hold on what do you mean** from** the FEF'S?"

"oh well you see in simple terms a part of the FEF'S is nano technology, microscopic robots and somebody built a protocol into them that makes them controllable by a special frequency, a frequency one of the enemy sent out during the battle just before that prototype and the Guren suicide bombed the castle, it wasn't disguised very well either probably a last minute change by our mole" the mad scientist mused

"_well this changes things as a matter of fact it's just what I need for an unstoppable defense, ugh why didn't I come here days ago"_

"That's all I needed to hear bring all pertaining data you're coming with me to the trial of Kallen Kozuki" Lelouch declared

Lloyd scrambled over to his desk to find the right one in a pile of supplies

"Rolo are you there" Lelouch asked into the intercom

"yes big brother im here" an unexpectedly older voice responded

"um Rolo what's up with your voice?"

"oh this is my new voice, along with my new body, Lloyd just finished it yesterday, I had five year age projections done based off previous recordings of my voice and appearance so that I can look and sound as I should"

"Lloydd" Lelouch called across the room

"um yes Chimanako?" he said sheepishly

"no, more, androids" he stated in a cold mater-of-fact voice

"yes yes I understand andddd here it is" he rejoiced holding a disk high in the air *insert legend of Zelda sound effect*

"Alright let's get to the courthouse then all you have to do explain the data in as much detail as you can, Rolo call Zero tell him to meet me there"

"Yes brother, would you like me to come as well?"

"No stay with Nunnally"

"As you wish brother"

"Let's get going Dr. Frankenstein" Lelouch said almost dragging Lloyd away from his work

**(in the courthouse)**

The courthouse in new Pendragon was relatively close to the Black Knights HQ, the city itself is divided into districts one of which being the government district, this is both a strength and a weakness because since all the government buildings are all in one area they communicate much more and therefor usually work better together but at the same time it gives an intruder much easier access. The courthouse itself was a large round building with one main chamber and several smaller offices Lelouch and Suzaku were waiting in one of them preparing for the trial.

"Alright Lelouch what have you come up with, last I heard the only way Kallen would leave here a free woman was if we forced it with our political power, which would cost us dearly in the trust department"

"Yes and I bet that was Schneizel's plan"

"What are you talking about I thought Schnitzel is good now"

"I'm suspicious of him. He had this look earlier, the one he has when victory is in sight I've seen it a million times if he was still under my last geass command he shouldn't care about winning anymore. Anyway I talked to Lloyd and we have evidence that proves Kallen is perfectly innocent and if he presses the issue he'll only humiliate himself"

"Well that's good news, the two of us have worked hard to gain trust without revealing our identities I'm glad that we won't have to draw that into question"

"Indeed"

Suddenly a voice came over the intercom "trial number 6549 of the Britannian imperial court will begin shortly all parties concerned please make your way to the main chamber"

Lelouch and Suzaku exited the small office and walked into the main room, it was round like the building mostly filled with chairs forming a half circle around a small area in the center for the accused, the accuser and their respective supporters are all required to stand. There was also a podium for the chancellor. The room was intended for larger trials though there would not be as many people at this one out of respect for Kallen as a leading member of the Black Knights. Kallen was standing in the center of the room now wearing standard Jail attire and shackles. only a few other people were in the room already talking quietly near the edges waiting for the chancellor. The masked duo walked to stand by her side and await the others. However before they arrived a news reporter who had snuck in approached with a tape recorder

"Excuse me Miss Kozuki can I ask you a few questions?"

Before he got an answer Lelouch went into guardian mode "This is not a public trial, I suggest you leave at once" he commanded, even without his geass Lelouch still had an overwhelming presence which was enough to deal simple minded people

The man was frightened by the menacing demon that stood before him and quickly put his recorder away hurrying out.

"_Lloyd where the hell are you" _Lelouch thought as he noticed Schneizel entering the room with a confident look on his face

Finally the presiding chancellor entered and Lelouch had to restrain himself from bursting out with Laughter when he saw that it was none other than Tamaki Shinichirō.

Finally Lloyd rushed in at the last moment and fit himself into the center of the room _"well that was close, what took him so damn long"_

"Alright everyone come to attention the trial will now begin, due to special request this trial will not be broadcast but this is still to be taken just as seriously, now first would the accusing party like to say anything?"

"Yes your honor only that this has been a terrible act of betrayal and that justice will be served" Schneizel said the last part looking at Lelouch slightly

"_Taunting me are you? Well this should shut you up"_

"And the accused?" Tamaki asked

"Yes your honor we would like to request that Kallen Kozuki be cleared of all charges and acquitted"

"On what grounds?" Tamaki asked with a sliver of hope coming through his previously somber speech

"Well for starters we have scientifically sound evidence that the supposed betrayal was a setup by the mole we still haven't found, Lloyd could you explain the details again?"

Lloyd handed Tamaki the disk and began explaining the contents in detail. This went on for a few minutes before he got into the really heavy technical terms and the whole explanation went over Tamaki's head completely.

"ok enough I get it, Kallen Kozuki it is my pleasure to say I find you not guilty of all charges, you are free to go, oh and let's get a drink later" he ruled with a beaming grin

"_Same old Tamaki…well Schneizel how will you deal with this"_

The look that had flashed on Schneizel's face was priceless as the four left the trial free, and there was nothing he could do to stop them

**(In the Underground Sanctuary Lemon Time)**

Lelouch returned with Kallen victoriously egger to show her his home, Zero and Lloyd departed separately having their own work to return to. However this time when Lelouch returned to his now familiar home, for the first time C.C. was not waiting for him.

"_Is Catherine giving us this time alone, that's uncharacteristically generous of her" _Lelouch thoughts unconsciously brought a smile to his lips

"What's with that look?" Kallen asked cautiously

"Well I was just thinking about how I have you all to myself, alone in a secluded castle" Lelouch said playing the part of the seductive demon thick with melodrama as he slowly ran a finger across her collar bone. He waited for a moment to see how she would react before continuing to tease her by stroking her thighs closer and closer to her womanhood without ever giving her what she wanted. Trying to get a stronger reaction like before.

"I am the one who is in control here and I'm not going to go any further until you submit to me, until you're begging for It"

She considered resisting for a moment but tension was too much to bear still she wouldn't completely give in so easily an weekly tried to tease him rubbing her generously shaped backside against him however hard as he was at the moment, years of living with and having sex with C.C. sometimes for days at a time had built him to endure far more skillful seduction than this.

"Come on are you even trying Kallen" he said continuing to tease her mercilessly

"Ok Lelouch I give in, I submit to you I'll do whatever you want" she panted

"Tell me what you want me to do to you"

"I want you to let me climax"

"What do you mean by that be more specific" Lelouch said slipping her top of and starting to play with her large breasts "look at how hard your nipples have become" he said as he squeezed one of them between his fingers causing her to moan passionately.

"Please I want you to put your hard cock inside me and thrust it into me until I pass out" she managed to groan. Lelouch smiled lustfully

"as you wish my queen but first I'll take care of this so that we can enjoy ourselves more thoroughly" he decided guiding her further into his Indian harem setting.

She weekly allowed him to guide her to the ground and slip of the jail slacks she was still wearing to reveal the thin covering of her panties very moist with her juices. After admiring his handiwork for a moment he removed that last layer to see the most sensitive area of his queen who for the moment was reduced to a writhing beauty completely under his control once again without the power of geass. He carefully spread her legs and gently parted her lower lips lowering his face to plant a kiss right above her tender opening

"oh please stop teasing me already" she pleaded

And with those final words of desire he artfully wiggled his tong into her warmth strengthening the volume and passion of her moans as he began to ravish her body. He pushed his tong deeper into her folds flicking it around tasting her juices. Lost in passion she placed her hands on his head running them through his dark hair he ignored this minor domination and worked harder to make her finish moving his attention to her clitoris gently drawing circles around it repeatedly

"AHH AHHH OH GOD THAT FEELS AMAZING" she cried out as he successfully brought her to climax

Lelouch moved out from between her legs and lay down beside her as she took a moment to regain her strength

"How did you get so good at that" she panted

"Well I've had a lot of practice" he replied

The thought of Lelouch with other women made her a little sad and she had to force the idea out of her mind _"Lelouch is mine now"_ and with that thought fueling her she got back up and took her turn to get Lelouch off. She pulled most of his clothes off and stared at his long swollen member

"Did I make it that big?" she asked curiously

"Yeah you sure did" he said not at all trying to hide his desire

"Well then I think it's time for me to take care of you" she said as she began slowly stroking him from base to tip

"It's gonna take a lot more than that for me to finish" he taunted sitting up

She popped his head into her mouth and applied pressure with her tong and lips, methodically taking the first four inches into her mouth one at a time. Lelouch decided to make a competition out of it and reached under her to insert a finger between her still very sensitive petals. Kallen didn't expect this treatment and involuntarily lurched forward taking in another two inches. Lelouch entered a second finger and began thrusting them upward into her trying to make her climax a second time before he did. She continued trying her best to please him sucking him in all the way down to the base allowing the head to move further into her throat

"that's more like it Kallen I'm actually surprised your doing so well but I won't lose that easily"

He put his fingers to work more dexterously exploiting her weak points feeling her warm opening tightening and convulsing around his fingers in pleasure. Her focus was slowly fading as she was once again pulled away by passion and she climaxed a second time though not as strongly as before.

She let his manhood free from her mouth and panted out a response "damn it why won't you cum"

"I guess I just have more experience than you, besides I haven't yet taken the place I most desire"

He allowed her to rest for a few moments more before they began the main event. He spread her legs once again and lifted them up onto his shoulders giving him easy access to her welcoming slit. He lined up his throbbing member and entered her for the first time pushing in slowly savoring the sensation until he suddenly hit something _"her hymen is still intact? I would have never have thought she was still a virgin especially after what she told me about Gino." _

"Kallen why didn't you tell me you're a virgin?" he asked softly, halting his progression

"I don't know I guess I just didn't think to tell you"

"yeah but after what you said about Gino"

"I never did anything with Gino, every part of my being is and always has belonged to you alone" she said as if it was her own declaration of undying love

Lelouch responded by carefully penetrating her hymen trying make the experience as painless as possible for her until he was in to the hilt. He waited for her to adjust to the sensation "Kallen im going to move now ok?" he asked her

"yeah im fine"

Lelouch was not entirely convinced but continued to slowly thrust in and out of her until the pain dissipated from her face and was slowly replaced with the familiar expression of lustful bliss

"im ready for more" she said

"are you sure?" Lelouch asked pulling out so that only the tip was still inside

She responded by grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into her. That was all the encouragement he needed as he began thrusting into her faster than before giving her even more stimulation as he felt the tension edging closer to his orgasm. Kallen screamed in ecstasy as his thrusts came harder each time they connected

"Lelouch im close again" she said in slight disbelief

"yeah im getting close too" he panted

"it's ok you can cum inside me" she said sounding a little embarrassed

"I love you Kallen" he told her as he felt the load about to burst from within him

"I love you too Lelouch"

He finally reached his limit and gave one last thrust filling her with his semen the new feeling pushed her over the edge as she experienced her third orgasm for the day.

When they finished he collapsed on top of her and the two slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber together

**(the next morning in the underground sanctuary Kallen's POV)**

Kallen awoke to see Lelouch still right next to her and still sleeping

"_He loo_ks _so peaceful when he sleeps" _she thought to herself

But then her eyes came into focus and she noticed someone else was wrapped around **her **king, C.C.

"Oh good morning Kallen it's so nice to see you again" C.C. greeted, carefree as ever

"What are you doing here" she asked flatly

"Well I think it's something like this, Lelouch loves us both so infinitely that he can't stand to hurt either of us and can't live without either of us. Trust me im not thrilled about sharing with you but I guess two loves is better than one and seriously who hasn't fantasized about a threesome"

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you do have a point" she conceded

"Good now can you both stop talking so I can get some sleep" Lelouch complained waking up

"Why don't you make me, or maybe you could Kallen" C.C. teased trying to start round two early any way she can

Lelouch stopped Kallen's retaliation by pulling the redhead into a kiss again for a few moments

"I'll take care of both of you as soon as I've rested some more"

"Such a shame and I thought immortality fixed your stamina problems"

"IMMORTALITY" Kallen said in disbelief

"I'll explain later please just forget about all those worry's and enter beautiful dreams with me atop this mountain of pillows" Lelouch Crooned entering charm mode in an attempt to calm his hot headed Queen, pulling her naked form closer to him

C.C. was miffed by Lelouch's sudden favoritism but snuggled into cheesy-kun and tried to sleep

"Well at least you've never left me" she said drifting off

**(Later that day on the roof of the castle) **

Lelouch and Suzaku sat on the roof of the castle gassing down at the city below them.

"Are you sure it's safe to be out here without out masks?" Suzaku wondered

"Sure it's not like anybody will be up high enough to see us"

"Yeah I guess you're right, um Lelouch I'm not trying to bother you but are we going to Kamine Island soon"

"yes we can leave today, I'm sorry you have had to wait so long, I just need to stop by Tokyo and see Xingke for a minute on the way there"

**(The Government Bureau)**

Lelouch stormed into the powerhouse of world with Kallen at his side, headed towards their rendezvous with Xingke

"Kallen this is a pivotal meeting to our cause however there is a chance I won't be able win this one"

"Understood, and that's why im here right?"

"Exactly now let's try to make this quick there are other engagements we need to fulfill"

"_oh it's such a shame that we have to be so…formal but there are other people everywhere, whatever I need to hurry up and collect my bishop, Suzaku and Euphy have waited quite long enough"_

The two entered Xingke's office to see him waiting at his desk

"hello Xingke thank you for seeing me on such short notice"

"_hmm I guess I could try identifying him, I could always play it off" _Xingke thought resting his chin on bridged fingers

"nice to see you again Lelouch"

"_ok how in the hell did he recognize me, well he doesn't seem displeased do see me maybe this will go better than I expected after all and if it doesn't im sure Lloyd would be thrilled to make another android, I doubt he would care that it was to replace someone like Xingke, sociopaths are so useful to my cause"_

"Yes it's nice to see you too Xingke it's been a while but how did you recognize me?" he said removing his mask

"Todo mentioned some suspicions to me that got me thinking"

"I see, he's more perceptive than I thought, I should give him more credit, now there's something else I need to know I assume you put the pieces together already and figured out some of my plan correct?"

"yes and it's because of the trust I gained in you from that realization that kept me from unveiling my suspicion of you anyone else"

"Then I need to know, do I have your support?"

"im still a bit…hesitant about this but yes Lelouch I will support you but I have to ask why are you revealing your identity to so many?" he asked with a nod towards Kallen

"simple, although I had good reason when I first met all of you one of my biggest mistakes was not trusting you and my other generals with my identity. This time around, all of my core allies will know who I am which right now means you, zero, and Kallen"

"who do you plan on telling next?"

"nobody, there is no one else I trust enough that I believe will me"

"I understand, is there anything I can help you with right now?"

"no I just needed to know I have your support, now if you will excuse me I have an urgent matter to attend to"

"keeping secrets already?"

"no Xingke this is a personal matter"

"alright I suppose everyone is entitled to some privacy, I'll see you later then"

"goodbye Xingke"

**(Xingke's POV afterwards)**

"_well I have to say Lelouch seems very different now, he's a stronger man and more willing to place his faith in others, with this new Lelouch as the masthead I know even greater change will come but for now I should just continue working to improve the world the same way I have been for years now, business as usual." _

Suddenly Todo entered the room

"Ah Todo nice to see you again what can I do for you?"

"I'm not here on business I just thought I owed it to you as a friend and comrade to let you know that I will be reclaiming my position with the Black Knights as pilot of Zangetsu. Britannia is keeping to many secrets again they wouldn't even let us see Kallen's trial I won't stand for it so I'll be transferring into the Pendragon branch today"

"So Todo the Miracle Worker rides again. Well I wish you good luck in your coming battles with Ember."

"Yes I'll need it, I heard they were quite fierce fighters I'm egger to find out, well farewell Xingke"

"Farewell Todo"

**(Oranges Private Hanger/ Lloyds Lab)**

Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku and Euphemia made their way to a private hanger acquired by Jeremiah which was mostly empty other than a six person transport and the Siegfried which looked mostly the same other than an orange that had been painted onto the main body of it. It seemed as if the room could accommodate several additional knightmares. Before they set out to Kamine Island Lelouch and Suzaku made a video call to Lloyd and Rolo and were disappointed to see Lloyd working on yet another android

"WHAT THE HELL LLOYD I THOUGHT I SAID NO MORE ANDROIDS" Lelouch shouted

"You know what fine, I don't even care anymore make as many as you want build a damn army see if I care" Lelouch said crossing his arms in slight annoyance

"Really? Thank you Chimanako these androids make much better workers" Lloyd chimed bubbling with excitement

"it's not like I can stop you anyway, Rolo what is it you needed to see me for?" Lelouch asked directing his attention to the older appearance of his brother

"a simple thing really, I was running some theoretical simulations about the possible growth of Zero's power I suspect it may be ruled by his emotions depending on that they may grow to not only be able give life but also take it away, I would watch out for that if I were you and not stay on the island too long if you don't want to gain that power right now"

"_Well this is certainly a new development but we will have plenty of time to discuss that later we need to get going now"_

"That is good to know I will keep it in mind, Rolo since neither of us are in New Pendragon right now you need to be by Nunnally's side Ember could strike at any moment."

"Yes, understood I'll see you when you return"

**(Kamine Island)**

Suzaku piloted the transport with Siegfried escort to the island of the gods. It took a bit longer than usual because they had to take a discreet flight path even though Zero held an extremely high position of power or rather because he held that position their visits to the island had to be kept secret to avoid entrance to C's world

"Alright Kallen and Jeremiah wait here for us to return, Euphy try to align yourself with Suzaku and take my hand" Lelouch instructed placing one hand on remains of the entrance causing the geass sigil on his forehead to glow. They clumsily did as instructed and in a flash the three of them disappeared once again into C's world

**(C's world)**

When they reached the other side C's world was a much different place it was like a beautiful palace with an open ceiling opining into an endless expansive sky

"Alright Suzaku were finally here I'll explore these ruins for a moment go ahead and try it out while I'm gone"

"First Lelouch, there is something I have been wanting to ask you. When we get out of here I want to marry Euphy and I want to know if I have your blessing"

"of cores you have my blessing, your already like a brother to me, now go on, hurry up and bring my sister back so we can get out of here" Lelouch said walking off into the ruins

"Right, Euphy"

"Yes Suzaku"

"Are you ready to come back to the world with me even though you won't be considered a princess anymore you will always be one in my heart"

"Yes Suzaku all I want is to be able to live happily with you and the rest of my family"

"then that at least I promise you" Suzaku said taking her into his arms for the first time in six years using his geass to recreate her body bit by bit until she lost her transparent appearance

"Is…is that it? Am I here now?"

Suzaku responded with a kiss that said "why don't you tell me"

"Mm I think I am back but I'm not quite sure yet "

"Well there's only one way to be sure, let's go home" he said and then suddenly disappeared

Lelouch walked into the ruins admiring the architecture of this new C's world

"_I wonder if it's a reflection on how the world is changing because this place certainly is beautiful" _he thought treading on

"Hello Lelouch nice to see you again I have transported your companions out so that we could talk privately" said an ominous voice behind Lelouch

When he turned around he saw the shape of a person shrouded in such a bright light that he could not make out his features

"who are you"

"I am Kami, I am god, I am truth, I am the universe, I am the collective unconscious. These are all things people call me and I am all of these things"

"Alright Kami what do you want to talk to me about"

"Simple I have chosen you, chosen to guide you in your mission so I ask that you take me with you"

"A god is asking for help from me who was known as a demon hahaha oh isn't this an incredible twist of fate, well fine then Kami I guess I need all the help I can get"

"Very well I shall return with you" Kami said touching Lelouch's sigil and then in in a flash teleported them back to the island

**(Back on the Island)**

As soon as Lelouch arrived he was hit by a horrible pulsing pain, worse than anything he had ever endured. The screeching pain of his mind merging with the entire worlds unconscious made the thought of his command chair sound like a massage but even through this pain he could hear a faint a voice as he writhed on the ground in agony

"oh dear it seems as if I may be overdoing it ok fine ill only merge the things pertaining to Lelouch that should work"

Soon the pain was lessoned dramatically and in a few minutes he was on his feet again and immediately saw not the shining Kami in front of him but rather a menacing shadow

"and what the hell are you support to be" Lelouch panted the question, mostly out of breath and more than a little grouchy

"Simple, to avoid driving you insane I had to change what part of me came with you behold, I am the collective unconscious of the world's opinion of Lelouch vi Britannia"

"I gave up that name long ago so why do you choose to mock me with it"

"Because you arrogant fool, this is who you really are, you're not Lelouch Lamperouge you're not zero and you're certainly not this Chimanako. No matter what you do you cannot change the fact that you were born Lelouch Vi Britannia and that that name is what the majority of the world knows you as, and all but an infinitesimal number despise you and with good cause I might add"

"I thought you were here to help me"

"Well I am but I still hate you I know it's a bit of a personal paradox but we'll just have to deal with it oh and by the way nobody else can hear or see me so you probably look like a raving lunatic"

"_Couldn't you have said that sooner" _Lelouch thought gritting his teeth; peering around Kami to see Euphemia, Suzaku, Kallen, and Jeremiah staring at him questioningly

He composed himself and spoke nonchalantly "sorry about that guys using the gateway really take a lot out of you"

Kallen wasn't that easily fooled and helped support him "Lelouch, you **will **tell me what's** really** going on when we get home but for now let's all get out of here"

"Yeah hurry up Lelouch, Euphy and I won't wait forever"

"ok ok I'm coming" he coughed"

However on their way back was a surprise they were not prepared for, a small fighting force bearing the Black Knights emblem viciously attacked them in midair the Siegfried valiantly but it was struggling to defend the unarmed transport against the unexpectedly fast and more humanly shaped Knightmares. One got past and struck a blow to one the engines of the transport. It was in that moment of peril that the advanced version of the Mordred came seemingly out of nowhere also bearing graffiti of an orange. Its advancements include a larger more powerful Hadron blaster, a shield system rivaling the Shinkirō's absolute defense field and four modified energy wings.

"Lelouch is that Anya? Why didn't you tell me she was still alive?" Suzaku asked showing a bit of emotion

"I wasn't hiding it from you, you never asked so I never told" he managed his response through the still present headache

"Well…that's true enough I guess but you can be sure that I'll be asking a lot of questions from now on"

"who is Anya? Euphemia asked sounding jealous

The conversation went on back and forth as the Mordred easily decimated the enemy units with its hadron blaster the battle was finished shortly and the three continued on their way back to Tokyo with many questions, unaware of what was happening back home

**(Meanwhile In The castle Rolo's POV)**

At Lelouch's orders Rolo had spent nearly every moment with Nunnally, to protect her at all times. As an android he did not require any rest but in the beginning he felt that the time he spent with her was tedious, unnecessary but then something changed he started to enjoy all of his time with her as if it was his nature. Earlier that day he had spent a few hours with Lloyd working on a new android assistant and once he returned to the castle he was attacked by the automated turret systems _"something is terribly wrong right now" _he thought and then a wave came over him as if he was being consumed a weakness took him and he fell to the ground, not moving _"no no no im a lot more resilient than that my A.I. is superior to your cheap hacking" _he resisted the takeover and stood back up once again to see three men with guns trained on him

"Would you gentlemen like to explain what exactly is going on here?" he asked impatiently

"You don't need to know anything you're going to be dead soon after all" the man in front said

"How could a pathetic person like you ever kill me, so arrogant" rolo antagonized before activating his geass and stabbing them each in the carotid artery's

"Now that look suits you pigs much better don't you think"

"_Now_ _I need to find_ _Nunnally it's my duty to protect her I will not let my brother down"_

Rolo quickly ran through the halls of the castle slaughtering more foot soldiers at regular intervals

"_Something's wrong I know im strong but this still seems too easy perhaps I should head to the A.I. core"_

"Yes that's exactly what you should do but you'll never make it here in time and protect Nunnally I wonder which you will choose" a computer like voice came over the intercom

"_Great I can't even think in peace I'll show you, you have no idea what my limit is" _he thought

He took out his phone and dialed Lloyd's number "hello Lloyd is Minami active yet?"

"Yes but she's very busy right now and probably will be forever" he laughed evilly

"Get her here right now, have her go to the A.I. core and deactivate it is that understood"

"Awe why are you people always taking away my toys" Lloyd wined

"Stop complaining and get her here"

"And what will you be doing?"

"Protecting the empires"

"Fine fine were on our way"

Rolo hung up and kicked open the last door to Nunnally's room

"Rolo what is going on?" she asked in innocent confusion

"I don't have time to explain right now just come with me

As he hurried her along more thugs came through the broken down door and fired a volley at them Rolo tackled her to the floor shielding her with his body and then turned around to throw shuriken at them, killing them however a bullet tore through his face revealing the metal underneath

"What are you?" Nunnally asked in a voice that sounded not terrified or disgusted as one might expect but rather curious and possibly a bit excited. This response left Rolo puzzled for a moment but he shortly snapped out of it

"There isn't time to explain; right now I need to keep you safe"

"ok ill follow you"

"_he's just like my brother" _she though

"_why am I doing this, it's not just because Lelouch would want me to I want to I care about Nunnally I want to keep her safe, but it is entirely possible that that's just something I feel because Lelouch made me that way that's something I'll be sure to ask him about. Well she certainly is beautiful her hair is even longer than in the memories I was given and she has gotten taller in the years since she learned how to walk again her body is filling out nicely…and now that I have a body fitting of my age as well we probably wouldn't look too odd as a couple..hmm that's a funny thought..no no focus I need to stay focused " _his thoughts kept on running around in circles as he guided Nunnally to an escape

**(Minami's POV) **

Minami was the most recent android, a prototype combat module built with a miniaturized float system, a small blaze luminous system, and miniature wrist hadron canons. She was almost more like a small Knightmare than an android.

"alright Minami do you understand your mission" Lloyd asked as he prepared her systems in a truck on the surface below the palace

"yes I am to fly in discreetly and deactivate the A.I. core while the other Android secures the empires" she said in a nearly emotionless voice

"well yes that's about it blast off whenever your ready" Lloyd said feeling a bit at a loss _"note to self: I still need to finish and install her personality"_

"Affirmative" she said still cold and emotionless, activating her float system swiftly soring up to the palace smashing through its lower levels and into the A.I. core with her blaze. Not having the knowledge of how to manually de activate the core she took the most logical action available to her and fired at it in three short bursts

"Mission accomplished"

"oh yes but that's not all you accomplished, lord Chimanako is going to kill me"

**(In the underground sanctuary the next day)**

"w w what the hell happened to my home!" Lelouch cried as soon as he walked through the door

"the repairs are not yet complete do not worry they will be done in five days" Minami said monotone as always

"what is your name my darling" Lelouch said, instantly in flirt mode when he noticed the beautiful blue haired android

"come now Lelouch forget about her" C.C. greeted seductively grabbing on to him

"oh and hello Kallen welcome back"

"it's good to see you again too" Kallen said also grabbing onto Lelouch and moving her face closer to C.C.

"*sigh* well what can you do" Lelouch said guiding his to lovers towards what was left of his pillow throne from the Indian harem theme with an arm around each of their waists and settling into it together while Suzaku and Euphemia made their way back to their temporary room

"well it seems like things are still lively as ever" Jeremiah said with a smile in his voice

"I think we should get to our room now too" Anya said speaking up

"yes I'm glad you are here, now I can relax a bit more" Jeremiah said smiling

And so all our heroes lived on still with many questions they are seeking answers to and plans to protect the world they hold dear

**(one week later)**

The reconstruction of Lelouch's home had been completed not that he would have noticed and now Nunnally, Rolo, Kallen, Lelouch, C.C., Suzaku, Euphemia, Jeremiah, and Anya were all gathered for Suzaku and Euphemia's weeding

"_I never thought I would be attending a weeding where almost everyone present was publicly considered dead" _Kallen thought as the procession continued. Jeremiah had stood in as the pastor Lelouch was best man of cores, Nunnally was the maid of honor, and everyone else was part of the small audience. It wasn't a big ceremony but this was still one of the biggest events in the history of the new world, the joining of earths most influential and powerful individuals

"and Suzaku Kururugi do you take Euphemia Li Britannia as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and health for the rest of eternity" which was substituted since they essentially cant die

"I do" he said with pride

"then it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Suzaku lifted her veil and gave her the most passionate kiss yet lasting a full six seconds the drinking and celebration continued shortly after mostly consisting of Lelouch telling embarrassing stories about Euphemia's and Suzaku's past

"and anyway why did you wear a veil isn't that supposed to be a symbol of virginity?" Lelouch asked Laughing

"She still is a virgin" Suzaku said bluntly serious again partly because he was disappointed that he couldn't get drunk

"what you expect us to believe that the two of you were playing chess last night, and all last week?" Lelouch asked laughing some more

"Actually he was teaching me how" Euphemia said I little Annoyed"

"ok that's enough leave them alone for now Lelouch" C.C. said

"your right Catherine it's mostly just the vodka talking at this point, I think well retire early tonight, good night you two"

"well Lelouch made this whole thing a bit less romantic but this is still the happiest day of my life" Suzaku said looking into her eyes

"and it's the happiest day of mine too" she replied

And the heroes continued to enjoy the evening un aware of the evil gathering that was going on at that very same time

**(in an unknown location)**

Ember sat in his main chamber at a long table with several of his top generals

"so what is our next move Ember please tell me there is something I'll get to slice up" I man asked on the left side of the table

"I think you will get your fair share of slicing things Ripper but first lets hear Schneizel's report"

"Lelouch is taking our bate fairly well I believe we should continue these attacks so that we can learn the full scope of what he can do then make a strategic attack"

"Well-spoken, like a true former prince. Alright Ripper I'll give you a turn, show me your greatness"

"Yes as you command Lord Ember" the man said thankfully with a greedy expression on his face"

"We **will **defeat Lelouch soon and he won't even have time to react" ember said and began a laugh that was picked up by all around the table echoing throughout the room. Both dark and light forces are aligning and they are boiling with anticipation for the fight for the real battles are yet to begin

**TO BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's another chapter in the books, once again I tried my best to make this chapter the best that it could be and tried to catch all the errors but there may be some I missed but that should be cleared up a bit once i get a good beta reader if anyone in the audience is interested let me know. Finally please direct any and all praise, criticism, questions, comments, ect. to the review box your encouragement does go a long way towards improving this story and motivating me to write more.<br>**

**Peace out and happy 4:20**

**Pyrasius The King of Rejects **


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Another Door chapter 4

Alright folks first order of business, sorry for disappearing on you all for three months what can I say life gets hectic I always either didn't feel like writing or was too tired to do it etc. and I was afraid if I forced myself to it would have ended up as a horrible train wreck so I just put things on hiatus. Now this chapter I don't think is my best work but it's not my worst I will say however that my literary angle has shifted a bit, I used a more narration in this chapter and focused on driving the story through description from a third person perspective rather than dialogue where it was possible stuff like that, I don't think these changes to my writing style will be permanent I'm experimenting a bit that and I'm always told I'm not descriptive enough. As usual any feedback you can give is appreciated though if you dislike it I would prefer if you could tell me how I could improve, from your perspective that is. Well anyhow hopefully you all enjoy the story; here we go once again…

**(In C's world)**

Lelouch and C.C. we're sitting upon the top of a hill gazing out over the seemingly endless world they had constructed for themselves within the gate. During the five months that had passed since embers last full scale assault their lives had been relatively peaceful which had given them time to do things of this nature all while keeping focus on the ever present goals. Inside the gate they had created a vast world full of life and thriving lush forests unspoiled by mankind, a beautiful Eden the kind of paradise people spend hours dreaming of escaping too from behind the desks of their dead end jobs the kind of place that was as close to perfection as possible free from all stress and pain of this life, this of Corse was one of the small greedy things Lelouch had begun doing, ways rewarding himself and his accomplice for all the sacrifices they had made for the world over the years. A gentle breeze flowed in the wind carrying the scent of a hundred varieties of plant life as they talked quietly about the current state of things.

"You know Lelouch I really love it here but haven't we been taking things a little too easy these days ember could start pounding down the gates again any day now and the Guren isn't fully rebuilt yet"

"No I don't think we need to worry for a while now, lately ember has been extremely cautious only attacking our forces when he knows he can win, overtaking small broadcasting stations and supply depots, like taking a pawn with a queen but the coward never moves his king"

"Well you haven't moved much in this game either"

"Yes you have a point but that is only because we are on the defensive this time around, it serves no purpose for me to make a move myself unless we know where to find them. For now we will just have to wait until he becomes bold enough to attack again, then hopefully capture one of his generals and extract information from them about their base of operations like when I won Jeremiah over. I doubt that will happen for a while"

If only Lelouch had known how wrong those words had been things would have gone differently then again if he knew there wouldn't be much of a story would there?

**(Inside the castle)**

Suzaku was trudging through the labyrinthine corroders of the castles facilities searching for Lelouch once again when suddenly the alarm system was triggered.

"Damn it this is exactly the reason I needed to find him why isn't Lelouch around when things go wrong" Suzaku yelled at the empty space

"Mobilize the guard around the castle and prepare for combat" he barked into his receiver

"Understood Zero I'm going out too" Kallen responded

"Kozuki, I thought you were with Chimanako, have you seen him?"

"Not since last night why is he missing?"

"Unfortunately yes which means we have no tactical support"

"I will compensate for the masters disappearance" the A.I. said in its monotone voice, unaffected by human emotions and distress

"Alright thanks" Suzaku responded "Kallen the Guren doesn't even have armor right now what are you going to pilot?"

"Whatever is in the hanger I'll take a Gloucester is I have to"

"I would hate to see a pilot of your caliber use such an archaic weapon" Lloyd commented sounding a bit disgusted "Rakshata customized a Zangetsu model to your specifications, take that it's the red one"

"Rodger that I'll give her a full report after the battle"

"Alright in that case I'll begin implementing safety procedures for the civilians Zero out"

**(Inside the government bureau)**

Xingke and Todo had also just received word of the Attack

"Xingke, has Chimanako given any orders yet?" Todo inquired

"None apparently he's gone missing, I'm planning to go out in this battle myself"

"_This again Lelouch?"_Todo thought back to the first battle for Tokyo "In that case I will join you; someone has to protect this city"

**(Aboard the enemy mother ship)**

The 3rd general of Embers army code named Ripper stood on the bridge as he watched the forces clashing below them

"General Sir, our forces are slowly being driven back" one of the men reported from his station

"How many enemies units?" he asked sounding slightly irritated

"The main force is only about seven units Sir"

"Seven units how are they able to do so much damage"

"Most of them aren't Sir; it's the red one, its moving three times faster than all the others

"In that case send in another twelve units, and prepare my personal Knightmare I want to see what our enemies are made of personally"

"Right away sir"

**(On the battlefield)**

Kallen glided through the enemy forces with ease cutting them down like the literal god of death when suddenly she spotted a new knightmare in the air it was painted a sleek black and yellow with many horns protruding on the shoulders and wielding a large hammer with an engine attached haphazardly on one end to propel it with greater force, it stood pointing its weapon dauntingly at like a challenge, indeed this knightmare appeared as if it would be the only challenging fight which she gladly accepted. As she flew her own knightmare towards it weapons ready, she felt as if she had been waiting for it to appear waiting for a good fight, someone a pilot skilled as her could actually have some fun fighting against like the days when she couldn't wait to fight against Suzaku and Lancelot. She gripped the controls of her knightmare eagerly as she made her first attack swinging her clawed arm viciously attempting to cleave its own arm off. Ripper reacted swinging his mighty hammer to counter her attack, in the moment their weapons collided a concussive noise echoed through the air and both pilots smiled at the thought that this fight would be a brilliant one, one to remember and both sure of their own victory. Ripper then took the offensive swinging his weapon faster than seemed possible for its size and Kallen countered every blow before quickly returning it with her clawed arm, their movements swift and graceful could have been mistaken for a dance by onlookers, a deadly dance with the city's future held in the balance, and slowly they began to do damage to each other starting with small scrapes and chunks of armor the dance was coming to a close. Ripper successfully smashed off Kallen's unarmed hand and she returned the blow, dealing a severe stab into his knightmares chest piece, then one of Rippers men made the mistake of interfering in their fight and he immediately crushed his own soldier, as if on reflex giving Kallen the opening the needed to rip off his float system sending the knightmare plummeting to the city below but in this critical moment he used his boosters to rocket through the air and execute one final attack nearly cleaving Todo's knightmare in two, barely missing his target, the cockpit before his knightmare finally fell through the roof of one of the many houses below them. Shocked by his commander's defeat and afraid of the awesome power their enemy possessed the cowardly second in command ordered a full retreat and as swiftly as they appeared the enemies dissipated, the battle had been won.

**(Outside the C's world gate)**

Lelouch and C.C. were welcomed back from their vacation by the smell of burning metal and a the loud alarm sounding throughout the halls, he immediately contacted Suzaku

"Suzaku what's going on?"

"Were cleaning up from battle, no thanks to you"

"Did we win?"

"Yes" Suzaku replied stubbornly

"Well then it's all fine, although now that Ember has made another attack I won't be taking nearly as many breaks, I need to be here to command my troops"

"There is one more thing you need to know, we have a new prisoner awaiting interrogation in the dungeon"

"Who is he?"

"Well from his appearance and the knightmare he was piloting I would say he's one of Embers higher ups, he even gave Kallen a hard time in their duel."

"Alright I'll be down to see him immediately" Lelouch finished turning off his communicator

"It's such a waste too"

"Hmm, what do you mean by that Lelouch?"

"Well it's just that Kallen is a bit of a sadist, whenever she gets in a really good fight it turns her on like you wouldn't believe so it's just such a waste that I have to go off and torture someone half to death instead of enjoying her I'll"

This brought a dark smile to her face

"Let me take care of the little beast this time, I've wanted to have some one on one time with her for a while now"

"Now I really wish I didn't have to go"

"Well if you hurry you I might let you join in" she teased

**(In the dungeons, WARNING semi graphic depictions of torture following, squeamish people might want to skim or just skip to the next flag)**

Lelouch trudged down to the dungeons; they had been long abandoned by many nations since ancient times as crude and ineffective means of punishment however still remain active none the less in very special occasions or in the case that a particularly blood thirsty ruler comes to power. Generally when people picture such a place they picture a dark stone structure deep underground, illuminated by red hot steel and fire. A room filled with grotesque looking devices for inflicting pain and suffering and buckets of blood and guts strewn about the floor with some large burly man who smells of death sitting in the center sharpening an axe or something along those lines, that's just the general interpretation of a dungeon and the castle of Pendragon was no exception. However we all know the castle of Pendragon was destroyed and hovering above the ground it was originally built upon floats the majestic castle of New Pendragon which had its own verity of a dungeon, it was sleek clean and well lit, inhabited not by a hulking monster but rather a small man with spindly limbs. Overall I would say the place bared more resemblance to an operating room in a hospital which if you think about it makes sense, if doctors are trained to heal efficiently then of cores they can apply the same skills to causing pain, and even more terrifying the thought that rather than a brutal but relatively quick death you would likely receive in a dungeon a scientist would be able to keep you alive for weeks, months even forcing you to endure unimaginable pain that slowly chips away at your insanity until you break.

When Lelouch entered the room the prisoner had already been chained to the operating table and a wide verity of twisted tools laid out for his use, Lelouch began by selecting a large specially curved pair of pliers made for ripping off finger nails nudged it into place on Rippers left index finger and with a voice that exuded a disturbing calm asked him, "Why don't you start by telling me your name, or shall I continue" Ripper said nothing "Very well" he said tugging slowly at the nail, slowly ripping it out from the roots sending shooting pain through his entire arm and opening a steady trickle of blood down his arm and causing the man to shake and roar in pain. Lelouch settled the pliers under the next nail "I'll ask again, what is your name" he was met once again with silence and once again ripped out one of Rippers finger nails. Then he decided to take things up a notch, attaching an I.V of blood to the man's arm to avoid sending him into hypovolemic shock with his next approach. Lelouch selected another kind of grip, specialized to ripping out eyes and that was the first time he actually looked closely at the man's eyes, they were empty and very faintly glowing orange in this moment Lelouch realized that the prisoner must have been Geassed by ember not to speak if captured and hurriedly left the room running into Suzaku as he left

"So did you get anything out of him?" he asked tensely

"No, have him tortured more intensely, bring him to deaths door and keep him there but do not let him pass"

"Why, isn't that a little harsh for a random soldier we know nothing about" he criticized

"Suzaku do you remember when Euphy died?"

His expression hardened "yes, how could I forget something like that"

"And you said she became herself again in her last moments"

"Yes"

"Well I believe this man has been Geassed not to speak if captured, no actually I have no doubt"

"But didn't that only happen for Euphy because your command was so against her nature?"

"It's against all humans nature to not respond to any kind of torture, even the most hardened of soldiers can be broken and this one is no different but before we can break the man we have to find him, so again have him tortured to the brink of death trust me I would love to but I have a few other things I need to do, people to see, devices to talk with Lloyd about, women awaiting my attention, excreta"

"That reminds me I've been meaning to talk with Lloyd too, I'll join you"

"Alright lets go, hopefully he will be broken before we get back"

**(Rippers Flashbacks)**

Rippers mind was cloudy from the crash as he was drug out of his cockpit, the sun and the sight of his ships abandoning him burning him. His body was week and everything felt thicker he had over excreted himself in that fight, no this was more it wasn't just that he was week, he couldn't move freely, but he couldn't feel any bindings before he realized what was happening to him he blacked out.

Later when he awoke he was restrained on a table and could see people rushing around him, soon they all left and he was alone until a tall man with black hair walked in, he carried himself with pride like a commander or a king and his features were very refined and slightly feminine, he seemed to exude a power and darkness that made the power of his master pale in comparison. Then he felt it, cold metal under his finger nail, he immediately realized the man's intent when he spoke with a strangely soothing yet unmistakably malevolent voice " Why don't you start by telling me your name, or shall I continue" _"my, my name is Ripper"_ he shouted out soundlessly "Very well" he said and then an intense pain like no other surged throughout his arm as his fingernail was ripped from its place on his hand, if you want an example, imagine the pain you feel when you hit your funny bone, now imagine taking that nerve and crushing it with a hammer, that's about what it felt like. Ripper quickly lost all concept of the man's voice, drowned in pain and the constant repeating question, _"why, why couldn't he hear my voice, why couldn't I speak, why WHY WHY!"_ he shouted in his mind and then the pain was burned away by another seemingly stronger wave of pain and he just sat there for about an hour until another man came in. This man was not beautiful at all he lacked the grace and elegance the first an carried, he face was disgusting, his eyes were sunken into it so deep that thy were barely visible and because of shadows appeared as black holes in his skull, these holes looked down at him as the man's hands worked quickly cutting him and ripping things out of him faster than he could register, causing even more pain, and the his life flashed before his eyes

He remembered when he was a child soldier in India, how every day was a fight for survival and then how one day he was taken away by an old man calling himself ember, a radicle, a revolutionary. Ember subjected the boy to rigorous training and growth enhancement so he quickly attained the body of a man and as for his mind, it must have been damaged thin the ageing process, because all these memories didn't seem like his at all, like he was just watching a movie but he realized that this was no movie, who would want to watch something so terrible anyway. Plain and simple he was week and pathetic, and always had been. In the real world outside of his mindscape the man on the table silently cried as the orange glow finally left his eyes

**(In Lloyd's laboratory)**

As soon as they arrived Lelouch removed his Chimanako mask and was greeted warmly by both Lloyd and Rakshata

"wait a minute, when did you two find out who he was" Suzaku asked in disbelief of their reaction, no you bastard how are you still alive no surprise just her welcome back, this seemed a little too simple considering all that Lelouch had done while he was alive.

"Just a second, ago when did you"

"A few months ago- Hey wait aren't you the least bit angry that he's here"

"Of course were not Suzaku were scientists" Rakshata started cheerfully

"Yes and as such we don't much care who or what country we work for so long as we can study and conduct research in the name of glorious science "Lloyd finished beaming

Suzaku was once again baffled by how detached they can be

"Anyway about the reason for my visit how are the new units?"

"Well your personal unit is only about 10% done and the new Guren is about 30%"

"Isn't there anything you can do to speed it up were in a war here?" Lelouch smiled knowing that Suzaku had just stepped on a landmine

"No there is nothing we can do to speed this up, creation absolutely cannot be rushed, and do you know anything about all the horrible defects caused by premature birth? If Mother Nature can't do it successfully why do you think I can…?" Rakshata continued to rant

"_You really shouldn't have touched that one Suzaku she thinks of the Guren as her child"_Lelouch telecommunicated

"_Oh sorry, wait how you are in my head?"_

"_Geass contract remember? That's basically giving me a free pass to pick your brain whenever I want to, which while we're on the topic I know you love my sister a lot but could you try not to think as loud when you two are…intimate together?"_

"_WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO US HAVE SEX"_

"_Hey trust me don't want to but when you're pretty much screaming in my ear 'oooooh Euphy I love you so much' it's kind of hard not too"_

"AHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD THAT FEELS WEARD" Suzaku shouted out gaining strange looks from the other occupants of the room which soon turned to intrigue.

"In your head, please elaborate Suzaku if you've developed telekinesis I would love to hear about it?"

"We're not going to be your lab rats" they both shouted out as they ran from the room

**(Lemon time)**

While all of this was going on C.C. was enjoying some alone time with Kallen. She prepared herself and waited for Kallen to return. Soon enough Kallen walked through their room and went into the shower presumable to wash of the sweat accumulated from piloting a knightmare but C.C. had other plans in store. She waited a few minutes following in behind her slinking in closely against the unsuspecting pilots back and bringing her arms up her side and over her chest nonchalantly, gently squeezing her soft breasts allowing them to fill her hands. The sudden sensation sent a shiver of pleasure rippling through Kallen's body more sensitive it its current state. Kallen turned her head to protest the other woman's advanced but her resistance was silenced by C.C. quickly moving in to a kiss her, almost forcefully penetrating Kallen's mouth with her tong. She continued her assault carefully examining one of Kallen's nipples between her fingers pinching and twisting it with precision and care with a strange innocence like a child examining a new toy. Simultaneously slithering her free hand down Kallen's abdomen towards her lower lips, slowly moving one finger to draw circles around her womanhood earning a throaty moan from the beauty in her arms as she let all previous tension slip out of her body and gave into the witch who gladly continued, swiftly inserting one finger into her warm wetness, rhythmically moving in and out. Kallen soon began to return the attention breaking there kiss and moving her own hands over the witches body, exploring her entirely with the tips of her fingers and tong, circling around her nipple and gently sucking on it but she lacked the childlike innocence and acted more like a force of nature eventually gaining a reaction from the witch despite her attempts at self-restraint and with the warm water and careful fingers stimulating their bodies, they soon both reached a small climax but in the awkward position in which they were standing they could not fully enjoy themselves a and soon moved to the bed.

At this point Kallen decided to take the offensive and assert herself more rather than allowing herself to be dominated again and C.C. could see it in her eyes _"alright Kallen let's see how much of a sadist you can be"_ she thought anxiously awaiting the pilot's next move Kallen waddled across the bed and sat down with her legs crossed trying to lure C.C. into a false sense of dominance and as she moved in Kallen grabbed C.C. by the hair and guided her head to her crotch moving her legs so that they arched outward. C.C. was quick to realize what she wanted and began lapping generously at the pilot's sweet nectar, wiggling her tong between her sensitive petals and moving it around exploring her depths. Now it was Kallen's turn to attempt restraint, she had forgotten that the woman before her was hundreds of years old and must have known techniques for satisfying members of both sexes like no other. Fortunately for her C.C. had become very wet just from anticipation and by now was little more than a writhing tool for her pleasure, Kallen tried to hold out for as she could but eventually, her body succumbed and was brought to a full climax, shaking and screaming in pure ecstasy. By this time C.C. had already been fingering herself methodically for some time. Kallen quickly took notice of this as she regained her composure, She got back up onto her knees and pulled the witch onto her back positioning her head so that it rested gently in her lap and then mercilessly going for her cunt with three fingers at once while it was still sensitive knowing she had not yet reached a full climax and began to jackhammer almost violently, violating her most soft place and bringing her to a full climax they both collapsed on the bed dizzily.

After some time had passed and the pair had fully recovered Lelouch arrived more than ready to enjoy some time with them. They guessed at what he would want and C.C. sought the dominant position once again, lying on top of the pilot, spreading Kallen's legs wide and holding them back with her knees and squeezing their breasts together creating a slick opening from which Lelouch could enjoy them both at the same time. He slipped out of his clothing quickly and positioned himself to slide into the opening between the two women's bodies rubbing against both of them, stimulating strong reactions from the both of them quickly their fingers were just no comparison and they both ached for him to enter them, in time after he established a firm rhythm he began alternating, plunging himself downward into Kallen to the hilt waiting a few moments for her to adjust to the sudden sensation before pulling out of her and thrusting upward into C.C. and repeating this process, satisfying them completely until he finally moved between them one last time and shot his warm load all over their stomachs and falling back beside them.

**(The next morning)**

Lelouch awoke to the sensation of Kallen gently running her fingers through his hair and smiled softly as he thought about all the trial and tribulations he had gone through and would gladly go through again just to experience this kind of love however his moment of bliss was short lived as the TV suddenly flickered on for no apparent reason, and then a slightly older image of his nemesis began to broadcast a statement to the entire world

**(On screens across the world)**

Every screen suddenly flickered on to a distorted array of colors and static until the image of the enemy of the people, Ember came into focus

"Greetings people of the world" he said in a frighteningly cheerful tone

"I am making this broadcast, because it is my duty to expose a great evil, an evil that lies within your own countries, your own systems. You are all blindly following the wills and ambitions of cowardly usurpers, your leaders are little more than cunning traitors. These scum have blinded you from the truth, destroyed all sense of order, and with a violent push thrown off the balance which was so dutifully guarded by our last true ruler, Charles Zi Britannia and I the last remaining Ember of Britannia's golden age swear to you all, I will restore our precious empire, I will restore the balance, I will bring the world back to its proper order. ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" he continued to stare out at the world with a smirk on his face and his eyes darting around like a snake searching for its prey for a few moments more before the broadcast was cut

**(In the castle)**

Everyone: "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

To be continued

**(Omake)**

Pyrasius: Alright everyone things are really starting to heat up, as I said earlier this story is off hiatus and to commemorate that I thought it might be a fun edition to do omakes from now on as opposed to my usual style of ending, you know to add a little variety.

Lelouch: That sounds quite reasonable so if you wouldn't mind doing a little Q&A I'm sure everyone has a few things to ask you. Right guys?

Everyone: *tick* HELL YEAH!

Lelouch: Alright in that case I'll go first, my liege why am I portrayed as being so laid back this isn't what I was like in the series?

Pyrasius: Well its part of my character development, you have a bit less weight on your shoulders now and you don't have to worry about dying so I had to make you kind of *gulp* lazy so your character would still have a flaw to work out by the end of this.

Kallen: Alright that's fair enough but why am I reduced to little more than a Sexual roll, how do you justify that.

Pyrasius: …

Kallen: WELL

Pyrasius: umm, the purpose of a fan fiction is definitely not to allow the author to explore there secret desires, yep if one things for sure it's that's it

Lloyd: Suspiciously specific denial wouldn't you all agree?

Pyrasius: BYE *runs*

Kallen: Oh no you don't get back here! *follows*

Lelouch: Kallen sit!

Kallen: Yes your majesty *sits*

Lelouch: w-what, I thought my Geass only works once per person

C.C.: that's correct however since you possess both a code and the power of Geass you can use your power without limits, well at least in omakes that is

Lelouch: Oh I am going to have some serious fun with this next time but that's all the room we have today, for now Lelouch Vi Britannia commands each one of you who reads these words: write your feedback on this chapter, and if you don't mind go a little easy on him this is his first omake and he's just gotten off hiatus and all so a certain margin of error is expected.

Pyrasius: Anyway bye for now see you next Chapter


End file.
